My Sweet Little Game
by erigstimloveles
Summary: When Sasuke gets fed up and tells Sakura to go onto a dating website instead of bothering him, he gets increasingly jealous as Sakura might have found the guy of her dreams. SASUXSAKU. some other pairings too NO OCC.
1. Leave me alone

**My major story right now is Naruto Truth or Dare, but for now, I'm focusing on my new story, which hopefully will get at least SOME reviews. **

**So basically, Sasuke introduces Sakura to a dating website to get her to stop stalking him, but Sasuke makes a HUGE mistake by attempting this and grows jealous.**

My Sweet Little Game

"No." Sasuke answered flatly to Sakura.

"What? Why?" Sakura pouted. Her 3rd attempt to ask out Sasuke had failed…once again. After a whole afternoon of stalking her crush, she tried numerous times to get his attention.

"You're annoying." Sasuke hissed at her and turned around to walk away.

Sakura stood there, apparently being badly rejected.

(Sasuke's apartment)

Sasuke entered his apartment, completely wiped out from trying to avoid Sakura all day. He was planning on practicing some ninjutsu and working out on the training grounds today, but instead, found himself the subject of his over-obsessed teammate, Sakura.

_When will she leave me alone? _He wondered.

With a tired groan, he leaped onto his bed and collapsed in a heap. The screen on his computer flashed. A new chat box was activated. It was Sakura. Sasuke got to his feet and stalked to his computer.

Sakura's screen name was "LittleMissPink"

Sasuke's screen name was "Screename"

You could tell he has no sense of imagination.

Sasuke tapped on his computer in angry letters.

Screename: what do you want, sakura?

LittleMissPink: SASUKE-KUN! Where were you?

Screename: somewhere.

LittleMissPink: are you mad at me for something?

Screename: Nooooo…where'd you THAT idea?

LittleMissPink: Then you wanna go grab a bite to eat?

Screename: When are you going to understand the magnitude of my hatred for you?

LittleMissPink: I was hoping during our date?

Screename: Do you have trouble finding a boyfriend or something?

LittleMissPink: All I want is you, Sasuke-kun.

If Sasuke wasn't chatting online with Sakura at this moment, he'd strangle her. But he just clutched his fists and thought of what to type next. Apparently, Sakura wasn't about to let go too easily.

Screename: Why don't you leave me alone and go chase someone else?

LittleMissPink: but…

Screename: Here, why don't I give you a frickin' dating website and you go

Bother someone else for a change?

LittleMissPink: But Sasuke-kun! I don't care about anyone else.

LittleMissPink: Hello? Sasuke-kun?

LittleMissPink: Are you still there?

Screename: here's the website: now, I'm going. BYE.

LittleMissPink: huh?

LittleMissPink: Sasuke-kun!

LittleMissPink: HELLO?

(Sakura's house)

Sakura sighed and signed off before her maniac stalker, Lee logged on and totally began prying out personal information of hers like her social security number (Let's pretend they have that in Japan)

But she had saved the website Sasuke had given her and gave it a try.

She went online and typed in swift letters, this was something worth looking at? Sakura waited until the server bought her to the website homepage which was cleverly decorated with pink hearts and a sexy mood theme in the background.

"He gave me a sex website?" Sakura muttered. But quickly, she figured out how the site worked. She created a screen name and began browsing through the site finding a potential lover.

But of course, Sakura was just looking and she certainly was still keeping a keen eye on her Sasuke. There was no way she was giving up on him too soon. This website was just a little alternative plan until she figured out what to do.

_Find your perfect lover! _The banner at the top of the chat box made especially for this site read. Sakura groaned. What a cheesy site.

But maybe this could be a little fun. Sakura quickly created a chat using her screen name on this website, _ShojoGirl._

ShojoGirl: Hello?

HHmadness: Hello.

ShojoGirl: Oh, hi…

HHmadness: are you new to this site?

ShojoGirl: Um yea… you?

HHmadness: Kind of.

Sakura loosened up. Hey, maybe she could make a new friend! Of course, this wasn't love right now, but something could sprout. Sakura cocked her head and typed a few words.

ShojoGirl: I'm not really looking for lovers on this site, just friends. I already have someone I'm in love with.

HHmadness: Then why are you on a dating site?

ShojoGirl: the guy I like told me to. He doesn't like me drooling all over him.

HHmadness: sounds like someone I know.

ShojoGirl: really?

HHmadness: Some Uchiha guy.

Sakura nearly choked on her saliva. She pounded her chest to stop coughing and choking. How did this guy know about Sasuke? Was he a stalker?

Suddenly, one guy's name popped into Sakura's mind.

LEE…

Sakura began typing furiously on her keyboard. (What did the keyboard ever do to her?)

ShojoGirl: LEE?

HHmadness: lee?

ShojoGirl: ARE YOU LEE?

HHmadness: no…

ShojoGirl: OMG, DON'T PLAY DUMB!

HHmadness: HUH?

HHmadness: hello?

HHmadness: u still there?

HHmadness: heyyyy?

Sakura already logged off. She was sure that guy she was chatting with was Lee…or then again…could it have been someone else?

Oh but if Sakura found out who it really was, she would probably have killed her computer.

**End of this stupid chapter.**

**Man, that was one lame story. But it's ok, because I'm special.**

**Naw…just kidding.**

**Please review this fic and continue reading. I'm probably going to delay some of my other stories if I need to. Stay tuned.**


	2. OMG, IT'S YOU?

**There is still hope left for me in this world. **

**Today, I swore I could have pummeled my teacher to death. This pathetic idiotic nitwit of a teacher. (My World Studies teacher) she gave everyone who presented their projects (That volunteered) an extra 10 points. Everyone who didn't present was like, "WHAT THE FUCK?"**

**My friend cried over this because she needed to get a good grade on this or else her parents will get really mad or something.**

**I didn't present either and totally killed her in my mind.**

My Sweet Little Game

Last night, that website Sakura went on called My Sweet little Game, totally gave Sakura a new way to look at Sasuke. Now, she knew for sure that she was going to chase after Sasuke and get his heart no matter what.

To prove her point, she deleted her account on that dating website and even crushed her computer's network system, which she learned later on that it wasn't such a great idea as she thought it was when she did it. (Of course, she was high…)

The next day was a sunny day and she went outside to go buy the groceries like she promised.

But her real goal was to locate Sasuke and tell him all about her dedication to him.

I'm guessing Sakura can't really take hints from Sasuke. (ESL: I have nothing against Sakura and Sasuke. In fact, they're my favorite characters…sorta)

The streets were crowded and the sun blistered the road.

Sakura spotted Naruto sitting at the ramen stand eating his ramen and chattering away.

_Ugh…_Sakura thought. _I'm so glad I'm dedicated to Sasuke from now on…_

She quickly skipped away on the search for her sweetheart.

(Somewhere else)

Sasuke was training diligently my himself at the training grounds. Weapons lay scattered around here and there and he was panting hard. This morning's little training session wore him down. He rubbed his neck.

_Thank god Sakura went on that website…_Sasuke thought as he sat down against a pole to take a swig of water. _Please tell me she found someone else to annoy. Just leave me alone._

His comfort was quickly destroyed as a little tint of pink appeared in the horizon. Sakura was running towards him, happily waving her arms at Sasuke who cringed.

_There goes my weekend. _Sasuke thought in his head.

Sakura raced towards him and shouted. Sasuke got up from his comfortable sitting position. Oh well…at least those three seconds in heaven were good enough…

"What the hell do you want now?" Sasuke asked angrily.

Sakura huffed and puffed as soon as she made her way to Sasuke. She was still smiling ever so widely. Sasuke grunted. It didn't appear that Sakura was about to leave him alone.

In Sasuke's mind, when he rehearsed his version of yesterday night's conversion online with Sakura as he gave her the website, Sakura had seen the light of it after about 2 minutes and promised to leave Sasuke alone from then on and find herself some guy that was in _her _league.

Unfortunately, the real Sakura is a much harder nut to crack.

"Sasuke-kun! Thanks for showing me that website yesterday!" Sakura chirped.

"…uh-huh…" Sasuke said. Had she found her soul mate and come here to announce that she no longer wanted to pester him and she was going to move far far away somewhere in the mountains?

"Thanks to that website, I've found enlightenment!" Sakura said happily.

"…uh huh…" Sasuke muttered.

"I'M GOING TO DEDICATE MY LIFE TO YOU FROM NOW ON!" Sakura promised with her fists to her heart and an anime tear slipping past her cheek.

Sasuke choked.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke sputtered at Sakura. "LEAVE ME ALONE! WHY WON'T YOU TAKE A HINT?"

Sakura paused and stared at Sasuke who was still choking on god knows what.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke managed to say before strutting off.

Sakura stood there, fists still raised at her heart. She felt like she'd just been stabbed in the chest a million times. Worse, she felt like she was losing her best friend.

(Moments later)

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, head down in frustration. She'd try countless times to impress Sasuke, but now she was getting this feeling that Sasuke _wasn't _playing hard to get anymore and this wasn't a joke.

"Sakura-chan!" Some familiar voice called out from across the road.

Sakura turned around and spotted Naruto, waving at her from the ramen stand.

Sakura groaned. Great, her weekend was ruined.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sakura asked when Naruto continuously called her name and waved his hands at her.

"Come eat some ramen with us!" Naruto signaled and grinned. He hopped back onto the stoll in the ramen stand.

_Us? Who else is with him? _Sakura wondered. She slowly walked towards the ramen stand. Maybe a hot bowl of noodles will cure her ails.

Sakura approached Ichiraku and heard familiar voices.

She walked into the ramen stand and came to an abrupt stop. There, perched on two seats next to Naruto, was…Neji and Lee.

The corner of Sakura's mouth dropped a bit. She twitched. After that little chat episode with Lee last night, she was really mad at him. And now, of all the people, LEE was sitting here eating like a moronic idiot.

"OH, HI, SAKURA-SAN!" Lee shouted at her, waving his arms with a mouth full of noodles.

Sakura glared and cringed at the same time.

"I've invited her to eat with us!" Naruto said. Of course, he as acting on impulse and doesn't care if Lee was the last fucking person Sakura wanted to see after that little episode with Sasuke earlier.

Sakura huffed. "I guess it can't be helped." She took a seat next to Naruto. Lee and Neji were sitting on the other side of the counter, so she was safe from them for now.

"How are you doing, Sakura-san?" Lee asked, blushing.

"As if _you_ didn't know." Sakura growled at lee. She picked up a bowl filled with ramen and snapped apart a pair of chopsticks.

Lee's eyebrows rose. Was Sakura mad at him?

But for a while later, the boys continued talking about whatever they were talking about before Sakura sat down. She was quiet and enjoying her ramen quite fine, not butting in on their conversation until…

"Yea, I was talking to some girl online yesterday…" Neji said.

Sakura's ears twitched.

"Really? What happened?" Lee asked.

"She ditched." Neji replied grumpily.

"That sucks." Naruto said and slurped his second helping of ramen.

"What was her screen name?" Lee asked.

"I think it was…ShojoGirl." Neji said, not raising an eye at all.

Bells, sirens, alarms and buzzers went off in Sakura's mind. She turned a dark shade of purple and stood up suddenly, nearly toppling the counter.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT'S WRONG?" Naruto asked startled. The others looked at her with wide eyes too.

Sakura pointed a shaking finger at Neji and shouted. "WHAT DID YOU SAY THAT SCREEN NAME WAS?"

"…" Neji was trembling with fear while hugging Lee, both of them shaking in the corner as Sakura closed in around them. Naruto was confused.

"TELL ME!" Inner Sakura arose and took control of this situation. She approached Neji and Lee and asked again. "TELL ME!"

"I-it was…S-s-shojoGirl…" Neji cried.

Sakura nearly toppled over.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT US!" Lee and Neji both screamed in fear.

Sakura fell over. Inner Sakura vanished. Naruto stood up along with Neji and Lee. They all looked scared of what Sakura was going to do next.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, trembling.

Neji nodded slowly. _Was this some kind of trick?_

Sakura looked at Lee.

Lee looked surprised.

"OH NO! YOU MEAN…I WAS CHATTING WITH _YOU?_" Sakura pointed a finger at Neji with great disbelief. "AND NOT _YOU?" _She pointed her finger at Lee.

Neji looked surprised as well.

"YOU'RE HHMADNESS?" Sakura cried at Neji.

**End of chapter.**

**So the secret was revealed. (It was one crappy secret though.)**

**Neji is HHmadness. Now what? I'm not sure, because I'm making this up at the brink of my mind.**

**Please review.**


	3. This bothers me somehow

**I watched Naruto 2 The Movie…it's pretty good, and that was like the Naruto special that made me think, "Wow, ShikaxSaku is a pretty good pairing." Also, "Wow, GaaraxSaku is a pretty sweet pairing too." I put Sakura with like 6 different boys. Oh, naughty. SasuxSaku, NaruxSaku, ShikaxSaku, LeexSaku, NejixSaku, GaaraxSaku. Wonder why?**

**Disclaimer: In real life, Neji is already married to Tenten and Sasuke is already engaged to Sakura.**

My Sweet Little Game Chapter 3

"IT'S YOU?" Both Neji and Sakura cried at the same time, pointing at each other.

"YOU'RE SHOJOGIRL?" Neji screamed.

"YOU'RE HHMADNESS?" Sakura screamed.

"THIS IS BEYOND AWKWARD!" Neji gasped.

"SERIOUSLY!" Sakura agreed.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS SHOUTING?" Naruto screamed along.

Neji and Sakura flushed and cleared their throats. Lee and Naruto stood watching on the sidelines awkwardly. To think that the person Sakura thought she could be friends with last night is this bitchy, angst, no-play, all work, cynical HYUUGA clone.

Sakura placed a hand on her forehead.

"YOU were the one who told me about how Sasuke-kun wasn't worth it?" Sakura asked Neji softly.

"…Uh, yea…" Neji said. (Ok, so Neji is a little OCC in this fic…)

Suddenly, Sakura felt the real power of the situation. She was stuck in between a guy she KNEW for sure she liked and she's willing to dedicate her life to…and then, there is this guy who she thinks could be a pretty good friend.

"Uh…I have to…I got to go." Sakura said, pointing at the exit and dashed out of the ramen stand, leaving three guys standing there, stunned. (Well Naruto was mainly confused.)

(Outside)

Sakura ran ahead around a corner and quickly ran into an alley. She bumped against the wall and was cornered. Sakura turned around and slid down the wall slowly, with her back against it. The color in her cheeks was slowly returning to her.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked herself. She usually didn't feel this way.

Then, Sakura thought about Hyuuga Neji and who he really was. Well, for one, he _used _to date Tenten before she dumped him (Or so the rumors say) saying that Neji didn't satisfy her needs. Neji didn't seem too happy when he saw Tenten hanging around another guy who was clearly much better looking.

And to clear up his looks, Neji certainly did look rather handsome. That chocolate long brown hair and sexy pearl grey eyes. He was a strong and independent soul. And besides, he _was _on that dating site. Maybe he was feeling desperate after that interesting Tenten and Neji era.

Sakura stood up back to her feet. She rubbed her head and walked out of the alley.

The sunlight blistered her but she walked ahead.

(Sasuke)

Sasuke was practicing his aiming skills at the training grounds with a kunai. He came back after he saw Sakura leave and enter the ramen stand. Yes! This was paradise.

Sasuke threw a kunai at the target and easily hit the bulls-eye.

_Now after Sakura finds someone else to stalk, she'll leave me alone. _Sasuke thought to himself. _And I can practice without her constant disturbances._

But Sasuke also had the faintest stab of curiosity. He wondered who Sakura could have possibly found online that _wasn't _him and how he looked like. He wondered how Sakura would treat him after she found the guy of her dreams.

_Heh…well, this is none of my worries. The sooner she finds her soul mate, the better. _Sasuke smiled to himself. Happy happy him!

But suddenly, among the distance, a fury of pink zoomed down the hill, headed towards the other direction. Sakura's short but sexy sophisticated French cut appeared in view. Sasuke looked at her curiously as she descended downhill, not even noticing Sasuke.

_Hmm… _Sasuke thought.

Sakura looked a lot more alert than usual. She also had a pale appearance on her face. Maybe something was bothering her?

Sasuke also noticed at Sakura wasn't smiling and she hadn't even noticed him.

Now _that _was strange.

Sasuke merely shrugged. _Oh well…as long as she doesn't bother me, it's fine._

(A few days later)

_SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER? _Sasuke thought in his mind. It was 3 days ago since he saw Sakura zoom past him without a word, but now, this was certainly an issue.

Since then, Sasuke had time to train his jutsu without being bothered by Sakura once. He was happy…until he realized Sakura was completely ignoring him. And she was always wearing an anxious frown on her that didn't allow her to focus on anything.

This really bothered Sasuke.

Not that he was jealous.

_Dammit, if she keeps that up, she's going to skip all her missions and we're ALL end up in trouble with Kakashi-sensei. _Sasuke thought.

(Later that night)

Kakashi invited team 7 to a ramen night out. They were all supposed to meet Kakashi at the ramen stand at 6:00 pm, but Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke knew better than to arrive at that exact time. Kakashi was always late.

However, Sasuke arrived on time at 6:00 sharp. He needed to speak to Sakura before the dinner and to explain that she was supposed to be happy and leave him alone. This didn't fit! And HE was going to be in trouble for Sakura's lack in mission participation.

Sasuke waited at the ramen stand.

He saw Sakura's pink little head in the crowd, walking towards the ramen stand.

_Hmm…sexy… _Sasuke thought as he spotted Sakura's incredibly hot hair style. It was slightly wet from after a quick shower and it was combed back.

Sasuke shook his head. _Sexy? Ew, snap out of it, Sasuke!_

Sakura saw Sasuke and immediately, a smile spread from her face. It was Sasuke! Her man! Suddenly, all thoughts of Neji cleared her head and she skipped to the ramen stand happily.

_Damn that's hot! _Sasuke thought in his head as she watched Sakura's short little skirt poof around as she skipped towards him. At least no one could read his thoughts, so he was safe.

Or was he?

Sakura huffed and smiled brightly at Sasuke.

Sasuke only kept a straight face. He gritted his teeth. Sakura continued smiling at Sasuke.

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted.

"Yea." Sasuke replied gruffly.

_Shit…with just the two of us, it looks like WE'RE on a date or something. Where is Naruto and Kakashi? _Sasuke thought as he looked around, spotting curious spectators staring at Sakura and Sasuke standing so close together. _People are STARING!_

"So, um…" Sakura began. "You know that website you gave me?"

"What about it?" Sasuke asked. _Good, a conversation starter about that website. If I suddenly started talking to her about it she'll think I'm worried about her or something. _

"I met someone." Sakura said softly.

"Oh." Sasuke said, hiding a smile. _YEA, BABY! SHE'S DATING SOMEONE NOW! I CAN FINALLY GET HER OUT OF MY HAIR! YES!_

"Um, but…it's complicated." Sakura said. "It's actually someone you and I know."

"Like who?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, well, it's…" Sakura began, but was interrupted by a distant voice.

Naruto and Kakashi came strolling down the road. Naruto was waving his arms at Sakura and shouting. Sasuke and Sakura merely stared.

Let this INTERESTING ramen dinner begin!

**End of chapter**

**So the next chapter is about the 4 of them talking and Sakura mentions Neji and Sasuke just becomes totally surprised and tries prying out info. Naruto recommends that Sakura goes out with him. Sasuke agrees, but has a pit in his stomach. Let the games begin!**


	4. Jealousy kicks in

**Today was a horrible day. Not only did my idiot of a teacher make me sit out of 15 minutes of art class because I was too "loud" and a "distraction to the others around me." I also have this cold that just keeps getting worse every morning. Do you know how many tissues I used?**

**God, where does all that snot come from?**

My Sweet Little Game Chapter 4

Sasuke followed Sakura Naruto and Kakashi into the ramen stand. He gulped. Naruto and Kakashi had just entered the scene when Sakura was just about to tell him who she befriended.

And we _all _thought that person would've been pretty obvious till now.

Sasuke took a seat next to Naruto, who sat next to Kakashi and then Sakura. Yes, that's right. Avoid the person you need to talk to most, Sasuke.

Naruto and Kakashi began a discussion. Mainly, it was from Naruto's side while Kakashi was only half listening and reading his book. Sasuke and Sakura kept quiet the entire time which only made it awkward.

But Sasuke quickly snapped out of his daydream when Sakura's name was mentioned in Naruto's discussion.

"What about her?" Sasuke asked.

The others glanced at Sasuke dumbly while Sakura blushed a bit and looked the other direction.

"Dude, didn't you hear?" Naruto asked out loud, almost laughing.

"What?" Sasuke demanded, looking from Sakura to Naruto.

"That guy she met on that dating website!" Naruto slapped his own forehead and lifted his ramen bowl to his lips and slurped.

"Who?" Sasuke almost burst up.

"Its—" Naruto was cut off when Sakura slapped his mouth shut.

"Details aren't important." Sakura gritted through clenched teeth with a hand still grasped over Naruto's abnormally big mouth. She didn't want Sasuke to think she met someone else and let him know that she didn't like him anymore.

Sasuke looked at Sakura curiously.

"S-s-s-s-so let's eat!" Sakura stuttered. She was afraid that Sasuke suspected she met someone, which was totally not the case.

"Um, ok…" Sasuke said slowly and picked up his chopsticks again. _She's acting weird…_

Silence.

"IT'S NEJI!" Naruto suddenly blurted out, abruptly standing up from his seat. Sakura gasped and Sasuke nearly choked.

Yes, let's talk about _personal values, _Naruto.

"NARUTO! ZIP IT!" Sakura hollered at him, giving Naruto a well deserved punch. "WHO TOLD YOU TO BLURT PERSONAL INFORMATION?"

_HYUUGA NEJI? SHIT! THAT SENSELESS, COLD, CYNICAL ANGRY SON OF A BITCH! HE'S ALMOST AS BAD AS ME! _Sasuke thought in his head. Sasuke stole a quick glance in Sakura's direction, who happened to be beating up Naruto.

Yes, what a nice dinner scene.

Kakashi was still holding his book and staring at the disturbed look on Sasuke's face. "Are you alright?" Kakashi gave a smirk on Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke's face immediately flushed. He faced the front again. "I-I'm fine."

"Uh huh…" Kakashi said slyly and went back to reading his book.

"Uh, well anyways…" Sakura stuttered. She had finished pulverizing Naruto who was covered in big black bruises. "Sasuke-kun…you see, Neji and I aren't like, dating or anything…we're friends," she finished which was sort of strange because she had never said more than a word to Neji…

"I don't care." Sasuke said, trying to collect his cool.

"Yea! Sasuke, you shouldn't be too concerned! I mean, what kind of couple would it be if NEJI and SAKURA-CHAN started going out?" Naruto laughed. "THAT'S A HOOT!"

Sakura shot Naruto a death glance and Naruto zipped his mouth and got the message.

"I never said I was going out with him." Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke's stomach did a little flip. He sort of felt happy inside knowing that Sakura and Neji were just friends (Or whatever it was) but he also felt disappointed knowing that Sakura wasn't through with him.

"…Well that's funny." Kakashi joined in the conversation. He didn't even lift an eye up from his book. "Gai told me the other day that Neji was talking about you during training, Sakura."

Sasuke clutched his chopsticks and his knuckles turned white.

Sakura blushed and looked surprised.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"WHAT? HOW DARE THAT BASTARD BE DAY DREAMING ABOUT MY SAKURA-CHAN THAT WAY!" Naruto shouted, his eyes flaring with anger marks.

"NARUTO!" Sakura belted and bonked him hard on the head. "FIRST OF ALL, I DON'T 'BELONG' TO YOU! SECONDLY…"

Sakura paused. "…I think it's nice he's thinking about me…" she finished softly and her cheeks flushed.

Sasuke clutched his chopsticks harder. _WHAT. THE. FUCK._

Kakashi smiled. "Someone's found a new boyfriend." He teased Sakura.

Sakura turned red. "Kakashi-sensei!" She said, smiling an embarrassed smile. "It's not like _that!_"

Sasuke's grip on the chopsticks went tighter until the chopsticks nearly snapped in half.

"Wait…" Naruto argued. "Does this mean…you WANT to date Neji?"

Sakura huffed. "Honestly Naruto! My love life has nothing to do with you!" But she was secretly blushing inside and a little butterfly fluttered in her stomach. What was this warm burning sensation?

It's called "love" my friend.

Sasuke must have been REALLY mad because he was nearly steaming in his ears before Sakura and Naruto stared at him nervously and asked if he was alright.

"I'm fine…" Sasuke answered stiffly. His face was white and he closed his eyes to try and look as normal as possible. "Just eat." He ordered.

Naruto gave a small laugh.

"I think someone's jealous." Naruto teased.

Sasuke coughed wildly, his face turning red. Partly because he was super mad and second, a little piece of carrot was stuck in his throat. Um…but mostly, I think it was because he was super mad.

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto. Sakura was blushing and looking at Sasuke with her wide green eyes and her pink hair.

_Damn…that's cute. _Sasuke couldn't help think when he saw the expression on Sakura's face.

"Is it true?" Sakura whispered softly.

"Er---" Sasuke stuttered. "No, I just…"

"Awww…" both Naruto and Kakashi cooed as they watched Sasuke turn red while watching him confront Sakura like a little love couple.

"Aren't they adorable?" Naruto cooed.

"Just like a new couple." Kakashi added.

"WOULD YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF?" Sakura and Sasuke both scolded their ignorant teammates. Geez…

"So when is it going to be official?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sakura demanded. "I don't even know if I want to date Neji…"

"But is it a possibility?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I suppose…" Sakura admitted slowly.

Sasuke's stomach flopped. _What the fuck? She's actually reconsidering dating Neji? That Hyuuga clone? Grrr…_

"Are you ok with that, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, enjoying this little show. He grinned.

Everyone turned to stare at Sasuke who turned white and then pink. "Um…yea, I guess."

Sakura gave a little sigh of relief.

_What the hell? She shouldn't 'sigh with relief' when I'm perfectly NOT fine with this! _Sasuke thought in his head. He couldn't help but be a bit jealous.

A bit?

"Well, this was certainly an INTERESTING little dinner." Kakashi said as he got up from his seat. "But I've got better things to do, so see you guys later."

"Ok, bye Kakashi-sensei." Naruto answered.

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, we're finished with dinner anyways, so let's go." Sakura said, looking at her bowl and getting up from her seat.

Suddenly, her foot caught on a metal bar under the counter and she fell forwards, lurching towards Sasuke.

BAM! SAKURA FELL ON THE GROUND, HER HEAD BROKE AND SHE DIED!

Naw, just kidding.

Acting on impulse, Sasuke caught Sakura just as she was about to fall on the ground. His arms were over her arms and their faces only inches apart. This was usually the part where the handsome prince kisses the beautiful princess and everyone cheers.

Yea, um, two problems with that theory. Number one, it'll work if they were actually in LOVE first…and second, this was certainly no fairy tale, where they live happily ever after.

Sakura blushed and Sasuke was put in an awkward position.

"Sorry." Sakura answered and got up.

"Yea…it's ok." Sasuke answered.

**End of chapter.**

**Did you enjoy reading about Sasuke's jealousness? **


	5. Neji gets serious

**I'm completely addicted to this awesome and romantic/funny/sad Korean drama called Full House. (Not the lame idiotic show on ABCfamily with the Olsen twins) you should watch it. just go the youtube and search "Full House Korean drama episode 1." **

**Tell me what you think.**

My Sweet Little Game Chapter 5 (I think…)

Sasuke trudged home after the dinner was over. Sakura and Naruto went their separate ways but Sasuke was depressed after such a disastrous dinner date. Now, he was feeling an even lower feeling than low.

He slammed the door once he got into his apartment.

With a heavy sigh, he flopped down on his bed, putting a distressed hand over his forehead.

Right before they left the ramen stand however, Sakura tripped and fell into Sasuke's arms…

Sasuke closed his eyes to try and remember her scent. She smelled of lavender apricots. So warm and so sweet…and her whole body scent was intoxicating enough to put Sasuke into a Zen mood for 2 seconds.

"Shit…what am I doing?" Sasuke asked himself, pissed off. He was having romantic scenes playing in his head about him and Sakura.

But at times, he also really hated her and sometimes really appreciated her. Like when she bothered him to no end, he really wished he could boil her alive in shark infested waters. But sometimes when she was saying things he wanted to hear at that time, he just…appreciated her.

"Crap…" he muttered and suddenly, his phone started ringing.

Sasuke got up from his bed and walked to the phone slowly. At last, in about 6 rings, he picked it up and said, "Hello?"

On the other line, a familiar voice said, "You're Sasuke, right?"

Hyuuga Neji.

Sasuke caught a cramp in his throat and his hands turned clammy. Finally, he managed to croak, "Yes…"

"I'm sorry, but you're Sakura's teammate, right?" Neji asked.

"Yes…"

"Then will you tell me what's her favorite restaurant?" Neji asked.

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to ask Sakura out and ask her to be my girlfriend."

"…"

"Hello?"

"Er…sorry…" Sasuke's throat felt like cotton balls and his stomach did a few flops. _HOW. DARE HE? Ask out SAKURA? OUT OF ALL PEOPLE…STUPID HYUUGA PRINCE._

"Well anyways…" Neji continued. "Could you tell me the address?"

"Uh…" Sasuke's head spun. "Her favorite restaurant is Tamura Sushi…" _Because that's where she and I first ate together… _he added silently in his mind, remembering when Sakura told him that. "I'll IM you the address."

"Thanks. Bye." Neji said.

Sasuke nearly lost it. His rage level grew immensely. How could such a senseless idiot like Neji date Sakura? But Sasuke relaxed a bit, knowing that Sakura had always liked him, right?

But acting on impulse, Sasuke quickly punched in Sakura's number into the phone. He had to get things straight.

It rung for about 2 seconds when Sakura quickly picked up the phone. "Hello?" she answered with that familiar sweet tone she used.

"Uh…hey, it's Sasuke…" he muttered. _Shit…why'd I call her?_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura cheered happily.

Sasuke's stomach relaxed. "Yea…hey, did you hear from Neji today?"

There was a pause on the other line. "No…why?" she asked.

"Well…" Sasuke said.

"Oh my goodness…do you think he's asking me out?" Sakura interrupted Sasuke. She sounded excited.

"…" Sasuke gritted his teeth. _WHAT THE FUCK. _

"OH MY GOD! Um…ok, I should go! I'm going to call Neji! Bye!" Sakura said.

"What? Wait!" Sasuke barked, but she already hung up.

"Crap!" Sasuke hollered and tossed the phone onto his bed hard. This day was NOT turning out well. Especially since Sakura is all excited about this.

Then, his heavy eyelids drooped and he fell asleep.

_The next morning…_

Sasuke brushed his teeth and took a shower. Today, his goal was to try and forget all the things that might happen today involving a certain "Neji" and "Sakura". He was going to practice his taijutsu today, and not even _think _about them…

But he didn't know how hard that'd be…

Because right when he stepped onto the training grounds, he spotted Neji and Sakura taking a walk down the road by the pond. They were smiling, but not holding hands. And they were talking…

Sasuke's fists clenched as he watched the two walk down the road. _How sickening…_

But he kept a straight face and tried to get back to training. But he couldn't keep his eyes off the two of them, laughing and talking like they knew each other for years.

Then, with swift movement, Neji took Sakura's hand and they both walked down the road, smiling and as happy as ducks.

Sasuke growled.

Then, they both walked off the training grounds and down the road where Sasuke could no longer see them.

"Damn it!" Sasuke yelled and kicked his weapons away from his feet. How could his life be so suckish?

Good question.

_Back at home…_

A bundle of letters sat on the table edge of Sasuke's dresser when he came back from his training. He sat on his bed and flipped through the letters.

One of them caught his eye. It was an invitation to the ninja ball. It was a formal and expensive ball and yearly, ninja attend it when the Hokage gives out awards to recognized ninja.

Sasuke flopped down on his back. Getting a date for this event is critical. Should hen just call Sakura?

_She'll be thrilled I'm asking her out…_Sasuke thought in his head and picked up his phone.

He dialed her number and it rang until the 3rd ring when she picked up.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…hey Sakura." Sasuke said in his cool, 'i-don't-care' tone.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura replied giddily. "What's up?"

"Did you get an invitation to that ninja ball?"

"Yep."

"You want to go with me?"

"What?"

"Like go as my date."

"Um… I'm not sure…I might have to check if Neji wants to go with me."

_WHAT? _Sasuke thought in his head. She has to check with Neji first? In a lifetime, Sasuke never thought Sakura would decline his invite…and with such a flat tone.

"Er…you're going with Neji?" Sasuke croaked.

"I might. Neji wants me to meet him at the park tonight, so I'm going. He might want to ask me out there." Sakura chirped.

"…" Sasuke could barely believe his ears. SAKURA? And NEJI? Was this a joke? Since when was Neji more important to Sakura than HIMSELF?

"Wait a minute! I asked you first…" Sasuke said. "He didn't even ask you yet."

"But I'm going out with him…" Sakura said. "It feels kind of weird if I go out with someone else."

"…" Sasuke could feel his throat turn into cotton.

"Oh hey! See you, I gotta run! Bye!" Sakura said with enthusiasm and clipped off the phone.

"Oy, wait!" Sasuke shouted, but Sakura already hung up.

"What the hell?" Sasuke cursed and tossed the phone onto the chair with force.

Maybe there was a way to stop them…didn't Sakura say she was meeting Neji tonight at the park?

**End of chapter.**

**Sasuke is extremely OCC in this fic. (At times) but the next chapter, he tries to stop Neji from asking Sakura to the dance by thrashing their date. It'll be awesome, so wait for like a few days for updates.**

**Anyways, Chi and I froze our butts off today. We were with Aasaki (my older sister in college that came to America for a visit during Fall break) I didn't know the weather was so BLEH today. It was freezing. But Aasaki wasn't cold because apparently Japan is already really cold, so she's used to it.**

**I should tell her to go to Japan and lump it. **


	6. Plan backfires You gay or what?

**I cried like crazy today. Episode 9, it was so sad in Full House, that Korean drama I told you about. It was SO SAD. I used up so many tissues. Even Chi, that heartless snob was sad over it. **

**Anyways, R&R.**

My Sweet Little Game Chapter 6

The night was pretty dark now, but the park was abuzz with activity. The Hokage Public Park was a park that was always lit with beautiful lights at night. The pond was deep and black, with lily pads and flowers bloomed with full beauty. Fountains tinkled in the background.

Sasuke crept around, hoping to find Neji and Sakura wandering about.

He was in a black hooded sweatshirt and his game plan was to "accidentally" bump into Neji and Sakura and if he's there to talk throughout the whole walk, Neji certainly can't get personal in front of Sakura.

Of course, Sasuke isn't jealous that Sakura's out with someone else. He just wants to know EXACTLY what the relation between those two were.

Creeping past a riverbed of lily pads, Sasuke looked around to see if he could spot them but the park carried many people, even late at night and it was pretty hard.

Sasuke hurried past a crowd and bumped into someone.

"Oh! Excuse me…" Sasuke stammered and turned face to face with…

NARUTO?

"NARUTO? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Sasuke bellowed.

"Sshh!" Naruto hushed him and clasped a hand around Sasuke's mouth. "If Sakura finds me here, I'm dead!"

"Mmm…mmm" Sasuke tried to speak…but apparently, that's pretty hard with Naruto's grubby hands over your mouth. He shoved Naruto's hand away from his mouth.

"You're looking for Sakura?" Sasuke demanded. "You're spying on them?" His tone was a fake shameful disbelief tone.

Um…don't you realize that's what you were doing, Sasuke?

"Shush!" Naruto blushed. "I'm not SPYING…I just…I want to know EXACTLY Neji and Sakura-chan's relationship, that's all…"

Sasuke gulped.

"Well, hey! WHY ARE _YOU _HERE, SASUKE?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke's head shot up. "Me?...I'm just…taking a walk…"

"Then will you help spy with me?" Naruto pleaded.

"Well…" Sasuke said slowly, pretending to think it over. _HELL YEA! I'LL EVEN SPY FOR YOU!_

"Fine." Sasuke said finally. "But this is YOUR idea."

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Naruto said and hugged Sasuke's knees like a little boy.

"HEY!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. "GET OFF!"

Naruto got up and cleared his throat. "Sorry…"

_10 minutes later…_

"Over there!" Sasuke pointed, finally spotting Sakura and Neji, carefully walking around the park. They were having a serene and peaceful walk, with smiles on their faces, away from the crowds of people.

Sakura was wearing a strapless pink silk dress and had a satin red rose wrap around her shoulders. (This park is pretty formal, so nice clothes are usually necessary) And Neji wore a grey robe and his hair was brushed back and down over his shoulders. (SEXY)

"Yea! It is Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered out loud.

"Sshh…" Sasuke told him. "We might get caught…let's make our move."

The two made their way to Sakura and Neji and pretended to talk about something.

"Hey, you guys!" Sakura said. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke and Naruto quickly turned around and pretended to be surprised to catch Neji and Sakura here at the park.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said slowly, in his bad actor tone. "What a _coincidence _we saw you here!"

"A real coincidence!" Sasuke added.

Sakura smiled. Neji frowned.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's walk around together!" Naruto said.

"Wait a minute…" Sakura said, suddenly aware of something. "What are you guys doing at the park…_together?"_ She directed her question at Sasuke and Naruto.

"What? Us?" Naruto sweated. "We're here…TOGETHER!"

Naruto wasn't aware of how weird that sounded…like they were dating or something. But the others did and Neji snickered as Sasuke choked. Sakura glanced at them with eyes of disbelief.

"You're here…together?" Sakura asked, with joking eyes.

"YEP! I JUST COULDN'T REFUSE WHEN SASUKE ASKED ME OUT TO GO WITH HIM!" Naruto said obliviously.

Sasuke coughed hard.

Sakura raised an amused eyebrow. "Really? Sasuke asked you out?"

Neji smiled.

"NO! WE'RE NOT OUT LIKE…OUT OUT…BUT YOU KNOW…LIKE FRIENDS!" Sasuke tried to explain but Neji and Sakura just stared with amused smiles.

"Uh huh…that's what they ALL say…" Sakura teased. "I never knew you were so…needy."

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M GAY?" Sasuke demanded. "BECAUSE I TELL YOU…UCHIHA SASUKE IS NOT GAY!"

It seemed like his voice echoed in the whole park and everyone turned to stare at him.

Sasuke gulped while the others gave him a pitiful smile.

_Maybe that's why he never asked me out…his mind was on Naruto…_Sakura imagined.

"Let's keep moving before we attract any _more _attention." Neji coughed. He guided Sakura to the other direction and she slipped her hand into Neji's hands, smiling.

Sasuke clenched a fist. Naruto sighed with relief. He cupped a hand to Sasuke's ear and whispered, "We haven't blown our secret yet, thank god. That was a nice cover though."

"…we didn't blow our secret yet…but you did blow my reputation." Sasuke growled. The next day for sure, people are going to be gossiping about how Sasuke is gay. _He's dating Naruto and hooked up with other guy in another village_ etc.

"Let's go!" Naruto said and headed in the direction Sakura was going with Neji.

When the two of them caught up to Sakura and Neji, they were examining some flowers grown in the garden.

"Ooh, that one's pretty." Sakura pointed at a pink blossomed flower.

"That flower is a Mountain Braided Cosmionian. They're supposed to be in full bloom right around this time of the year. And they're beautiful." Neji told her.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" Sakura smiled and examined the flowers some more.

"You're even more beautiful than they are." Neji said softly, looking seriously into her green eyes.

Sakura looked up, with flushed cheeks.

Flattery does wonders.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"if you weren't so dense, you'd know we were talking about flowers." Sakura said, annoyed. "Don't you and Sasuke-kun go out and look at flowers sometimes?" She teased.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _I am NOT gay, _he thought while twisting his hair around his finger.

"Anyways, it's getting pretty late, so why don't we go now?" Sakura asked Neji.

Naruto and Sasuke watched with mouths hanging. They hadn't uncovered their relationship status yet and they wanted to go home?

"Yea, it is." Neji smiled. "I'll walk you home." He said to Sakura.

"WAIT…YOU GUYS ARE GOING HOME?" Naruto asked nervously. "ALONE? BY YOUSELVES?" he pointed at Neji and then at Sakura. The two of them nodded slowly.

"YOU'RE SURE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO COME AND MAKE SURE NO BURGLERS OR ANYONE FOLLOW YOU?" Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto…we're fine." Sakura said. "And we could use some personal time since we didn't really get to talk much today." She said, referring to Neji.

"…" Naruto and Sasuke watched as Neji and Sakura walked away, arms linked around each other.

"Bye guys!" they said happily, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone…on their date.

**End of chapter.**

**This chapter SUCKED. Big time…anyways, I'm going to take really long to update…if you want a good chapter, anyways.**


	7. I will never let go of your hand

**I've been wanting to finish more of my stories…I mean, I've been meaning to, but you can understand how much work I have to do.**

**School resumes after Fall Break. That really sucks.**

**On the last day of school before Fall Break let out and the bell rang, I was like, "YAHOO! I DON'T HAVE TO SEE ANY OF YOU GUYS ARE AN ENTIRE WEEK!" I was like pointing at everyone in the room and they were like, "…" my friends and I were on this huge adrenaline buzz.**

My Sweet Little Game Chapter 7

After a humiliating little encounter with Sakura and Neji at the park, Sasuke was cooped up in his room, staring at the dark ceiling, silently killing Neji in his mind in the most awful ways. It was so rude of him to suddenly ask out Sakura…

It was only a few months ago that Tenten broke his heart in the worst way by ditching him on Thanksgiving Break and spent her time hooking up with Shikamaru until they were discovered.

Who knew Tenten had such a wild side to her?

The thing was Neji was TOTALLY AND TRULY in love with Tenten and he dedicated his life to her. But the thing was, he wasn't really willing to "fulfill her woman needs" and she ran off to seek love from other people that are willing to give it to her.

"Screw it." Sasuke cursed. "There's no way that Hyuuga guy is over Tenten yet."

Then a light bulb popped over Sasuke's head. (His handsome sexy head, that is.)

He sat up immediately. "Tenten, huh?" He jumped off his bed and raced to the phone book searching for Tenten's name and came across her number.

He reached for the phone and quickly dialed her number until she picked up with an innocent but wild-sided tone.

"Hello?" Tenten asked.

"…"

"Hello?" Tenten demanded.

"Oh hello…" Sasuke answered with an unsteady voice. "This is Uchiha Sasuke…"

Any girl would be thrilled to get his call…if you know what I mean.

"Oh…ok." Tenten sounded surprised.

"Yea, you know how Neji is going out with Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Surely she should be jealous that her ex was already dating someone else, right?

Wrong…

"Yea! Lee called me and told me he's over me now! Thank god!" Tenten didn't have a fake tone as she spoke. "He was beginning to scare me, always looking at me longingly when we trained. It was disturbing."

"…So you're happy he's seeing other people? And you're single?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Tenten said. "Uh…why are you calling again?"

"You did say you were single right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes…" Tenten said, getting bad vibes from the hottest guy in Konoha.

"Well, want to…like grab a bite to eat?" Sasuke asked. Maybe if Neji saw him and Tenten together, Neji would totally flip out, grab Tenten in his arms, elope with her and then Sakura would realize that Sasuke was still the most important man in her life and come running to him.

_Someone's _imagination is working overtime…

"Wow…like a date?" Tenten asked unimpressed.

Sasuke gulped down an array of utter shame and disbelief that this girl was turning down the hottest guy in Konoha! He was appalled.

"So…" Sasuke gulped. "Like, will you go?"

"Hmm…I don't know." Tenten replied. "Isn't it a bit sudden?"

Actually, overhearing that Sakura and Neji were going to a little spa house today (he followed them home last night) Sasuke decided to ask out Tenten. If Neji saw her there, possibly, old feeling will be triggered.

"Well…" Sasuke croaked. "You want to go to the old spa house with me?"

"Hmmm…I guess." Tenten said.

_SCORE! _Sasuke thought in his head.

"Ok. Bye. I'll see you later today." Sasuke said.

"Ok. Bye!" Tenten called and hung up.

(At the spa house)

Sasuke wore big sunglasses and hung around outside the spa house waiting for tenten to come. So far, he had already spotted Neji and Sakura inside the spa house and they were both drinking milkshakes and talking smoothly in the patio area.

_Where the hell is she? _Sasuke wondered. He looked around for Tenten.

When she finally arrived, a beam of bright light followed her. Everything about Tenten was designer labeled. Her Gucci sunglasses, her Chanel lip gloss even her Christian Dior three inch mint green heels and her Diane von Furstenberg tank and capris.

Ever since that little…"therapy" session with some kind of shrink, she became obsessed with clothes.

"Hello, Sasuke-san." Tenten purred and smiled innocently.

"Er, hi…" Sasuke answered, afraid…

"Let's go in!" Tenten cooed, clapping her ruby red manicured hands together. "It's been weeks since I went to a spa!"

She pushed open the door and headed inside. Sasuke followed behind her and eyed Sakura talking to Neji. They were laughing softly and didn't notice Sasuke or Tenten yet.

"Ahem…" Sasuke cleared his throat, trying to catch Sakura or Neji's attention. But the two of them just sat there.

"Hey Tenten!" Sasuke said loudly, diverting his eyes in Sakura's direction, talking loudly to try and catch their attention. "Let's go to the SAUNA!" he shouted.

Sakura turned around and gasped. Neji followed her gaze and they both spotted Tenten and Sasuke.

_Hello, hello…_

"Sasuke-kun! Tenten-san!" Sakura shouted cheerfully, her messy pink hair tied by a barrette.

"Hmph…more people again…" Neji grumbled, liking the privacy she shared with Sakura.

"WHAT A COINCIDENCE!" Sasuke said, acting like a moron. He slung his arm around Tenten. "We're here together…us." He said, pointing at himself and then at Tenten.

Sakura stared and Neji closed his eyes and cleared his throat.

What was Sasuke doing here with Tenten and Sakura doing here with Neji?

"Oh hey guys…" Tenten said, surprised that she'd actually run into them…her ex…

"Good afternoon." Neji responded automatically.

"Neji…" Tenten smiled. She draped her arm around Sasuke and led him to the back when they checked in.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun!" Tenten cooed and dragged him along.

Sakura and Neji stared and followed them shortly.

Sasuke smiled to himself. Oh, his plan was coming along perfectly…just perfectly…

"So, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said, taking a seat next to Sasuke at the outside patio room. "You and Tenten…what are the odds?" Her smiled faded a bit.

Sasuke stifled a smile. "Oh well, you know…" he paused to let Sakura clear her thoughts. "I like Tenten and she likes me."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with serious eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura began slowly. "Are you really in love with Tenten?"

Sasuke stared at her and paused. This was a pretty intimate scene between them. The density in the room was as thick as fog. He gulped.

"I…" He began. "I guess…so."

Sakura stared with half closed eyes and the distressing look in her eyes deepened. "I see…"

Sasuke cursed himself and stood up from his seat, excusing himself. "I'm gonna get a drink." He said and walked to the dimmed bar with a few candles on the counters.

But he stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Tenten and Neji sitting at the bar counter next to each other. There was no one else there except for them.

"Sakura is a good deal." Tenten said, barely audible in a whisper to Neji. They were both reclining and drinking. "She suits you entirely."

Neji smirked softly. He stared off into space with a whispy look on his face. "Yea…she's great."

Sasuke waited around the corner and listened in unto their conversation.

"I always thought…" Tenten said, softly, leaning slowly against the back of her chair. "You'd like someone quieter. Someone who measure up to your standards."

Neji's smirk slowly creased to a frown. "Sakura does measure to my standards. But I thought…"

Sasuke gulped. If only he had a camera to capture all that Neji said.

"…I thought you and Sasuke were for real." Neji said. "But he doesn't suit you at all."

Tenten smiled. "And you think _you _suit me?"

Neji faced Tenten with a serious look. A one similar to what Sakura gave Sasuke a few moments ago. "I have no business with you anymore. Please don't get the wrong idea."

But Tenten only slowly set down her drink as she leaned closer to Neji. They were practically nose to nose. It was only a matter of time…

"Oh but don't forget, Neji…" Tenten whispered, with a raspy and seductive tone. "I am still number one to you, right?"

Sasuke's eyes bugged out. His mouth hung open.

Neji gulped his mouth still an inch away from Tenten's. "You're always going to be number one to me… and until you let go of my hand, I will never stop loving you."

Sasuke gasped softly.

**End of chapter.**

**Cliffhanger. I'm thinking of a story based on that Korean drama, Full House. **

**I'm filming some damn project for class. It's the Edgar Allan Poe story, Annabel Lee and it SUCKS. We're like, gonna film it at some random park and I SWEAR, some weirdo I like gonna pop up and throw tomatoes at us. **


	8. Standoff: My Sweet Little Game

**I haven't updated in awhile, because I have a lot of homework. I know…what a shocker. But the point is, I'm updating now, so be grateful. I'll try and make this chapter…uh…not suck.**

My Sweet little Game Chapter…what chapter again?

Sasuke's jaw dropped as Neji and Tenten continue dispersing into intimate little conversations. This wasn't right. Wasn't Neji supposed to remain ever unfaithful to Sakura? What a jerk…

_I've gotta tell Sakura now! _Sasuke thought in his mind, breaking into a cold sweat. He had to expose Neji's ill-habited conversation.

Sakura was resting on the patio ledge, barefoot and glowing as the sun penetrated her skin, forming a crisp already golden tan. She looked beautiful to Sasuke.

But he would never just admit that. Sasuke had more pride than that.

Way, _way _fucking more.

"Sakura!" Sasuke barked and ran towards her. Hurry…before Neji finished his conversation.

Sakura turned her head and stared at Sasuke, surprised and happy for company.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped happily. "What's up?" She asked, putting down her glass of sparkling water.

"Sakura…" Sasuke pause and stared at her. She was really sooo cute. He was tempted to grab her and kiss her right off the spot.

But what was happening? Sasuke has no tingling feelings for Sakura…the ones you get when you're most definitely in love. He didn't want to tell her that she was pretty…like most boyfriends do. And he knew for a fact he didn't have feelings for Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, suddenly aware that something was wrong according to the expression on Sasuke's face.

"I…Neji…" Sasuke blurted. "Neji is…cheating on you."

"What?" Sakura asked, eyes wide.

"He's cheating on you, Sakura!" Sasuke repeated. He finally discovered it…he wasn't in love with Sakura, but just concerned about her as a friend.

"No he's not." Sakura said confidently. "I know him. Neji is not one of those two-timing types of people."

"Sakura! listen to me!" Sasuke demanded at her. "NEJI IS NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU. HE'S IN LOVE WITH TENTEN."

Sakura stared hard at Sasuke and got up from her seat at the patio. She walked inside, emotionless.

"Didn't you hear me?" Sasuke asked. "I said…"

But Sakura's back only faced Sasuke and she sighed. "Sasuke-kun…please stop."

Sasuke stopped his sentence in mid-air. There was this decadence in Sakura's voice that made him pause. It wasn't like her to stand up to him. she usually shrugged along with whatever he said. What was different now?

"I don't like listening to you make up lies about Neji-kun." She said, annoyed. With a wave of her hair, she turned to face him and a slightly appalled look formed on her face.

"Sakura…you believe him instead of me?" Sasuke asked. "How long have you known Neji anyways?"

Sakura flushed and looked for an excuse. "I know I can trust him!"

Sasuke flinched. He couldn't help but curse at Sakura in his mind. She was out of line.

_Who's _out of line?

"And you can't trust me?" Sasuke asked, his eyes glowering. Some other people looked at the two of them fighting. "Come on, Sakura!"

"You don't seem to like me any more than as a friend!" She cried. But her voice did not quiver. She was headstrong and not about to burst into tears like she would have.

Sasuke did a double take. "So you're admitting you like me?"

"I've _always _liked you!" Sakura made her point. "But after all that...pinning onto you, fighting for you, worrying about you…I can't help but feel that you don't give a damn about what I do for you when you just flick me away like always!"

Sasuke stared hard at Sakura, his face torn with anger.

"I don't want…" Sakura's voice quieted down a bit. "…to go on like this."

Sasuke stared down at his hands. "You could have just said that."

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun." She said, slowly. "Neji seems to genially like me for who I am. I can trust him. Besides…it's better to have loved than not."

With that, she walked away, leaving Sasuke all alone as he collected his thoughts.

Neji and Tenten came walking out the bar, staring at Sasuke.

"What happened?" Tenten asked. "Sakura-san just stormed off."

"It was nothing…" Sasuke said. His anger boiled.

"Ok then." She said. "I'm gonna get some sun." She walked away.

That left Neji and Sasuke to stand there, staring at each other with pointed eyes.

"What really happened?" Neji asked, his loose hair blowing freely.

"Don't put on that stupid act. I heard every word you said to Tenten, you bastard." Sasuke growled and stared into Neji's face.

But Neji didn't flinch in fear or surprise at all. He remained calm and even a smirk appeared on his face as he remained still. This made Sasuke mad…

"You might be with Sakura right now…but I swear…" Sasuke muttered. He leaned closer to Neji's face. "If you _dare _hurt Sakura…you even _DARE_…hurt her…I'm never going to forgive you."

"Don't worry, Uchiha." Neji said, grinning. "That's not going to happen."

Neji slowly walked away to Sakura's company while Sasuke was left alone…his luck ran out.

But what made him even angrier was the fact that Neji thought this was all fun and games and didn't even care if Sakura got hurt. He couldn't stand the tears when Sakura cried…

However, his thoughts came upon that fox…that devious _vixen, _Tenten. How sly she was…to crawl under his back to hit on Neji. And how DARE Neji give in like that.

"Tenten." Sasuke muttered and walked to find her. He didn't care if she was a girl…he was going to give her a piece of his mind!

"Sasuke?" Tenten asked, as he approached her. "What's wrong?"

"You know exactly what's wrong!" Sasuke shouted. "You slutty little bitch ( ESL: Ouch…don't worry, I'll never insult Tenten)…"

Tenten's eyes grew larger but she remained that cute little innocent figure. "What? Me?"

"YES, YOU!" Sasuke said. "You hit on Neji, when you know he's on a date with SAKURA. You were the one who dumped him and now you crawl all over him like he's a toy."

Tenten laughed. She tilted her head and gave her crawly little laugh. The ones that tickled the marrow in Sasuke's bones.

"My my…if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous." Tenten cooed and got closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke kept his distance. "Don't turn this on me! I KNOW YOUR GAME!"

But as Sasuke spoke, Tenten kept advancing until she was only in inches away from his face. His words droned down a notch as her seductive attitude took charge.

Tenten brushed against his face and gave Sasuke a hungry grabbing kiss. She broke away with that twitch in her eye. Sasuke almost fainted, his eyes brewing with surprise.

"You…" Someone muttered softly behind Sasuke.

Tenten smiled as she tilted back, letting Sasuke move.

When he did, he found no other, than Sakura, watching their little scene.

_Did she hear what we said? _Sasuke's heart beating like a drum. _Did she? Oh no…_

Sakura did NOT hear a word of their conversation…but saw clearly…their kiss exchange. It trattled her and tears welled up in her eyes.

Watching someone else other than her kiss Sasuke was something to be seeing.

She walked away. Sakura turned her head and walked away, just like that.

Sasuke tried to run for her hand, but his feet were glued to the ground. He could only watch as Sakura walked to Neji's side and they sat closely, holding hands.

"Hmm…what was that?" Tenten asked, in a cold sexy tone. "Oh yea…_that's_ mygame."

She walked away, strutting all 6 feet of her gorgeous body. Sasuke's throat ran dry.

"My sweet little game." Tenten whispered into his ear and walked away.

**DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL…**

**I'll elaborate the title meaning some more in future chapters. For now, enjoy the latest installment of the story.**

**Tenten is so seductive in this story, doesn't she? But no worries, I love her in real life, but sometimes, it's fun to make the sweet innocent characters the devious vixens in fanfics. (Like Hinata…)**


	9. The gossip starts

**My new favorite Korean drama: Autumm in my Heart/Autumm Fairy Tale.**

**It's so much sadder than Full House because I cry on EVERY SINGLE episode, I SWEAR. You must watch it because I had it on good conscience that this drama is better than Full House.**

**Also, my computer has been pretty sucky lately. I couldn't upload my stories onto fanfiction. So it took a while. Thank you for the wait.**

My Sweet Little Game Chapter 9

News spread like wildfire about the Tenten and sasuke ordeal. Mainly that they were going out ever since Sakura and Neji began going out.

Now THAT was also part of the news. The big news flash: SAKURA AND NEJI.

At first, many were surprised that the cold-hearted and angst NEJI found love at last.

HELLO? Remember when he went out with TENTEN? Love, right?

But it was official. The two of them had made commitment, which was reported by some eyewitness spectators that saw the couple exchange rings.

How sweet…

But Sasuke was deeply depressed. Not only had that bastard, Neji deceived Sakura, but now, he was going out with her, acting like nothing happened at all?

"Godammit." Sasuke muttered under his breath. It was one sunny morning and he decided to take a walk down the streets, maybe get some practice done later.

However, most people were staring at him and some even walked up to him and congratulated him on his relationship with Tenten. That was unexpected.

Sasuke ignored most of them until even Naruto approached him and shook his hand.

"Naruto, let go." Sasuke ordered.

"IT'S SO GOOD YOU FOUND LOVE AT LAST, SASUKE!" Naruto bellowed like a loud cow, attracting much attention on the streets.

"SHUT-UP!" Sasuke shouted. "SHUT UP ABOUT ME AND TENTEN, YOU IDIOT!"

Naruto looked sly as he leaned forward and whispered something into Sasuke's ear.

"Don't be shy, Sasuke. I heard ALL about it." Naruto whispered. "You and Tenten…you know what happened…"

Sasuke stared. "Are you talking about her kissing me? Because THAT was just—"

Naruto shook his head. "OH NO, not that…"

He leaned to Sasuke's ear again and whispered. "I heard what you told Tenten…you sly and flirty bastard." Naruto cooed.

"?" Sasuke wondered.

"You grabbed Tenten and kissed her and you made Sakura-chan mad. Then, you actually admitted your love to Tenten and eloped with her to the nearest hotel." Naruto said. "…at least, that's what I'VE been told."

"WHAT?" Sasuke hollered.

Naruto stared and flushed. "I wish you two the best of luck." Then he hopped off.

"HEY, WAIT! I NEVER DID ANY OF THAT!" Sasuke shouted after Naruto, who disappeared into view. "DAMMIT!"

_How could this happen? What kind of crazy idiot is spreading these rumors? _Sasuke wondered as he fast-walked down the streets, ignoring all the glances at him.

But Sasuke wasn't watching where he was running and ran straight into…

Ino.

They both fell on the ground with a thud.

"HEY, WATCH IT, YOU INCONDESCENT OAF!" Ino shouted, not aware that she ran into Sasuke. She quickly looked up and saw…

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino said, blushing and then suddenly, "Oh, excuse me…I mean…Sasuke." She corrected, leaving out the honorific.

Sasuke grunted and got up. He brushed dirt off his pants as Ino got up too.

Her pale blonde hair was in the usual do and she glanced at Sasuke curiously.

Sasuke couldn't take it. "What?" He demanded, annoyed.

"Oh, I just…" Ino said, blushing and looking down. "I heard you're going out with Tenten-san." She said, suddenly looking up with confidence.

"…that's not true." Sasuke said. He looked away. "Those are just rumors! Don't believe them."

Ino stared and sighed. She handed him a copy of the newspaper she was holding.

"Look." She said. "The gossip column of the Daily Konoha is raging about you and Tenten. I read that you guys eloped to the nearest hotel…"

Sasuke groaned and grabbed the newspaper from Ino's hand. It read:

_Shocking news: OUR BELOVED UCHIHA FINDS LOVE._

_The girl who captured his heart was featured in our gossip column earlier as the beloved, Neji's girlfriend. Who knew she was strong enough to steal away BOTH our village's hottest hardest to get men? But the scoop was: Sasuke pronounced his undying love for her after he grabbed her and kissed her. They eloped to a nearby hotel and spent the night there…_

_It was reported by many eyewitnesses who SWORE upon this event…_

Sasuke threw the paper on the ground. How dare they make up such insolent lies about this?

Ino stared as Sasuke breathed heavily.

She handed him her coffee she was holding. "Here. Drink something before you cough up your lung."

Sasuke stared at Ino and looked away, still panting.

"I can't believe you dated Tenten. Everyone knows she's a player." Ino remarked. "Even if those rumors aren't true, I still know upon good resources that you dated her."

"For one frigging day!" Sasuke shouted.

"Maybe this is why you earn such a bad rep." Ino said, annoyed. "Sasuke-kun—er, I mean…_Sasuke…_you always get mad so easily."

"Why are you calling me Sasuke-kun and then correcting yourself?" Sasuke asked, still pissed. "I don't have time to listen to this."

"Wait!" Ino shouted, as Sasuke began to leave. She began running after him, following him before he stopped abruptly and she ran into him again, her heels snapped.

"Ow!" Ino said, as she fell to the ground. "My heel!" (Her high heels broke)

Sasuke sighed.

_20 minutes later…_

Upon sincere apology, Sasuke and Ino were now sitting in a local bakery shop, eating cupcakes. Everyone in the shop were quietly whispering and giggling.

"You know…" Ino licked her cupcake paper. "It's not such a bad thing to like someone."

"Hmm…" Sasuke answered, not even touching his cupcakes, only sipping his tea.

"I mean it!" Ino licked her fingers and placed the cupcake paper down. "Do you really like Tenten?"

"…" Sasuke didn't bother. If he said no, it would only start another conspiracy.

"Well, actually…I hate to admit it, but…" Ino paused as she sipped her tea. "I always thought you and _Sakura _were the perfect match."

Sasuke clenched his fists. "I don't like Sakura…"

"Well, obviously she was the closest girl to you." Ino said as she fingered another pink frosted cupcake. "And you sorta just started dating Tenten out of the blue. I wouldn't believe those rumors if it was the last thing on earth."

Sasuke looked up. "What?"

"You don't know, don't you?" Ino asked.

"What?"

Ino smiled. "You don't know that…Tenten helps write the gossip column?"

"…WHAT?" Sasuke whirled. "SHE made this shit up?"

Ino put down her tea and picked up another cupcake. "Well, she mainly writes down the things she sees and her editors write the actually column."

"THAT BITCH!" Sasuke shouted and stood straight up.

"This was why I didn't believe the rumors in the first place." Ino said, not surprised as she bit into her cupcake.

"I'm gonna teach her a lesson!" Sasuke started out the door. "Especially since she made fun of Sakura!"

"Hold it!" Ino said. "I have one last thing to say…"

Sasuke whirled around. "WHAT?"

Ino smiled a devious smirk. "The only reason I call you Sasuke instead of Sasuke-_kun, _is because I have upon good resource that the name outgrows your personality…Sasuke."

'What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke clenched a fist.

"It means you're not the sweetheart in anyone's hearts anymore." Ino said, seriously, licking her fingers.

Sasuke turned red with anger and stalked off.

"Hmm…" Ino snickered. "Good luck in your next life, Sasuke."

_Somewhere else…_

"Did you read the newspapers today?" Neji asked Sakura as they met up around the block. He was wearing shades and carrying a folded newspaper while his hair was down and flowing freely.

"No. Why?" Sakura asked.

"…Er…they seem to know that we're going…out." Neji said. He handed Sakura the newspaper.

She quickly flipped through to the gossip column and gaped as all the pathetic and sadist details of her love life with Neji flowed out. Geez…you'd think people with no lives write this shit.

"Are you alright with that?" Neji asked, eyeing Sakura, who was reading all about Sasuke and Tenten.

She looked up in his eyes and smiled.

"Yea…I'll be fine." Sakura answered.

Neji smiled and they walked off. But the silence was killing her until Sakura couldn't stand it and burst out….

"Neji…who was the one who wrote this crap about Sasuke?"

**End of chapter.**

**Basically, the next plot is that Sasuke and Sakura meet up at the newspaper press. Sakura is surprised that Sasuke was there to defend _her _while Sasuke was surprised Sakura was there to defend _him. _Somehow, Tenten and Ino become intertwined with this in the end and there will be lots of back slashing. **

**Keep reading, guys! R&R. I love you. **


	10. Switching Boyfriends

**My friend and I engaged in talking ONLY in foreign languages. People were like, "What are you talking about?" she was Japanese like me too, so we were blasting random stuff out and it was sooo fun.**

**Another interesting little story: My friend's older cousin who lives in New York is moving to Memphis (Where I live). She found an art studio downtown and so I was going to help her cousin unpack all her things this week.**

**Turns out, the art studio had a leak in the roof. Me and my friend (Her name is Garcia) had just discovered it. We ran all over the place with buckets so the leak would cease.**

**Then we went out for ice cream, so I don't know what happened to Garcia's cousin. **

**I'm such a mean person. But you know you love me.**

**Yes, Garcia…I'm talking to you too. **

**R&R. **

My Sweet Little Game Chapter 10

Sasuke marched off, angry that the newspaper made such insolent lies about him. Most of all, he couldn't stand anyone making fun of the sweet and innocent Sakura. He knew that Tenten had to be punished for what she put in the newspapers.

With a flip of fury, he walked straight into the newspaper press, slamming the door behind him and ignoring the security guard.

- - - -

_Meanwhile…_

Sakura walked off to the newspaper press too. She still didn't forgive Sasuke or acting like an ass the other day, but he was still special to her (as a friend) and he didn't deserve any of this bad gossip.

Sakura had said sorry to Neji for ditching their date, but she had to settle this NOW.

She walked into the building of the newspaper press also.

- - - -

_Meanwhile…_

Sasuke looked around until he crossed the corner and stumbled across Tenten's office. Her door was decorated with pink feathers and a heart entitled, "Tenten"

_Bleh… _Sasuke thought. He hated pink.

Really? Everything that was pink?

He knocked once on Tenten's door but barged in either way.

"Hey!" Sasuke rushed in.

What he saw was…

Something horrific.

_Neji…_

In fact, the two of them were in the office, sitting close to each other. No physical interaction was occurring, but you could tell they were close with the way they were sitting. Neji was sitting on the desk, with Tenten's face practically at his, while she sat at the desk chair.

"You…" Sasuke said but paused. Anger boiled. Neji betrayed Sakura like this…

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Tenten smiled, not surprised at all that Sasuke barged in here.

Neji immediately jumped from his spot, sitting close to Tenten. He acted natural but Sasuke could see clearly that they were hitting on each other.

"We were just discussing the finalizing details of a news article I'm doing." Tenten smiled with a breeze, revealing her white pearly teeth and translucent pink glittery lip gloss.

"…An article?" Sasuke asked, in disbelief. They've gone so far and now they're DENYING it?

"Yea. It's a very SPECIAL article I'm helping Neji publish. He wanted to do this, so…" Tenten said. She gathered the files on her desk and walked towards Sasuke. She planted a kiss on his cheek without leaving a mark and cooed.

"See you later, boyfriend." Tenten chirped and walked out the door to bring the papers to the press area. "I'm gonna go refill my coffee."

This left Neji and Sasuke alone in the same room, silently standing there.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" Neji asked.

"I was just wondering the _same _thing." Sasuke glared fiercely at Neji.

Neji raised an eyebrow not exactly wiping the smirk off his face.

He walked to Tenten's desk and sat down, flipping through the papers gingerly.

"What are you doing to her?" Sasuke asked softly, as if pleading sympathy.

"To who?" Neji asked.

"To the girl who likes you very much." Sasuke said eyes serious.

Neji pretended to give a very surprised smirk. "Why I'm not doing anything to my Sakura."

Sasuke stared at Neji with untrusting eyes.

(Neji had allowed Sakura to leave to go find Tenten here as he took a shortcut. That's why he is here before Sakura.)

Neji's face suddenly grew stone serious. He got up from the desk and walked to Sasuke's position.

"But you might want to take care of Sakura a bit more…" Neji said softly. "She's a bit easy to…_manipulate."_

- - - -

Sakura wove her way in the press area unaware Sasuke was directly on the floor above her. She wandered about; trying to find Tenten after Neji admitted it was Tenten who wrote the gossip piece.

Sakura was pretty angry at the weapon mistress. She knew that Tenten was sort of sketchy and a bit unreliable in the beginning, but completely writing a FAKE article about Sasuke and herself was very unsettling.

Duh…that's what being a _gossip _columnist is.

However, Sakura couldn't help but feel the _littlest _pang of jealousy.

Suddenly, she ran right into Tenten, with her coffee mug fresh filled with new coffee. Sakura fell to the floor with a thud and so did Tenten, as she spilled her hot scalding coffee all over her dress suit.

She yelped and glared straight into Sakura's eyes, with a flash of true anger. Sakura cringed with a shiver of fear.

Tenten glared. "Well, like it'd kill you to _watch where you were going." _She snapped. She scoffed and examined the damage with a scorn. "I can't believe this!" She exclaimed.

Sakura watched with intimidation. "Oh…sorry…" She said. Then she got up and helped Tenten with the coffee on her dress suit. She bent down and picked up the half broken mug. "That was an accident, Tenten…I'm sorry."

Tenten shot Sakura a cold smile. "I'm sure it was."

Sakura felt the sudden urge to push Tenten down and grab out a clump of her precious brown hair. She clenched her fists and urged herself not to. But the perfect little weapon mistress only scoffed, flipped her hair around and examine the broken mug with a groan.

"So, Sakura…" Tenten said icily suddenly, when Sakura was looking at the ground.

Sakura almost jumped out of her pants. She glanced at Tenten with uncertain eyes. "Yes?"

Tenten smiled with a frosty cold smile. "How's your boyfriend?"

Sakura stared. She was talking about Neji obviously. But Sakura couldn't believe she had the nerve to bring Neji up after the lies she made about Sasuke.

"He's fine." Sakura answered, trying to remain thoughtful. She clenched her fists. _How's running away with Sasuke to a hotel in your little imaginary world, you whore??? _She thought bitterly.

"What brings you here?" Tenten asked with sub interest. She examined her nails and stared straight at Sakura, her brown eyes glittering. "I'm surprised you're here."

Sakura stared at Tenten and snapped back to reality. "I-I…wanted…" she stuttered. Now was a crappy time to mention her anger for Tenten's little gossip story.

"Well no worries." Tenten said, with fake kindness. "I'm sure whatever you're gonna say, you can say it _in front of everyone back at the office." _She said.

Sakura stared. "Wait…_who's _back at the office?"

Tenten shrugged and her eyes twinkled with mischievousness. "Just you know…Neji."

Sakura's face tensed. She turned red and gawked. _NEJI? WHAT'S NEJI DOING THERE? _Her eyes glinted as they met Tenten's, whose eyes were lark with a trace of evilness.

"Wanna go meet up with him? You can tell us why you're here when we get there with a warm cup of coffee together." Tenten said, sarcastically, referring to the spilled wet coffee still on her dress suit, while she was wiping it off with tissues. Tenten purposely dodged telling Sakura that _Sasuke _was in the room too.

Sakura gaped. "W-what is…Neji doing there?" she managed to croak.

Tenten shrugged with melancholy. "Y'know…just talking." She took off her pink jacket and fluffed herself. (NOTE: The coffee only spilled on her jacket, not her dress). "Wanna go up there?"

Sakura swallowed. "Sure."

Tenten smiled with fake laughter and led Sakura to the elevator. They both took the lift upstairs. Sakura's deep hatred for Tenten grew stronger and she tensed with every move Tenten took.

"Here we are." Tenten smiled when she reached her office. "Neji! I'm back!"

"Good. We were wondering why you took so long." Neji replied from inside the room.

"_We_?" Sakura asked. "Who _else _is in there, Tenten? All your _other _ex boyfriends too?" she scorched.

Tenten averted her eyes to Sakura with a menacing look. She quietly opened the door and revealed Neji with Sasuke.

Sakura look taken back. "Sasuke…" she still wasn't over her fight with Sasuke the other day. But somehow, seeing him there was relieving.

Sasuke was equally surprised and jumped back.

"I see we're all here." Neji quoted with entertainment.

Tenten smiled. "You know, since we're all here, let's go to the bar tonight together!"

"But…!" Sasuke and Sakura protested but was cut off by Neji.

"Sounds like fun." He said with sincere generosity.

"But we…" Sakura tried again. Her voice was cut off by the agreement of Tenten and the scorn of Sasuke's voice.

"You know, we'll make it a double date." Tenten smiled. "You and Sakura and Sasuke and I." She told Neji, eyeing Sakura too to make sure the others thought she actually _cared_ about what Sakura's opinion was.

Neji beamed and Sasuke scowled even more.

_2 hours later…_

Evening had come and the gang was at the bar's front entrance. Sasuke and Sakura sauntered in the back while Neji and Tenten, the ones with more enthusiasm, walked in front, chatting along the way like long lost friends.

Sakura suddenly had regrets. Why was Neji so perfect when he was with her alone, but with other people around, he suddenly turned into a dope?

Her feelings were soon discarded as Tenten beamed in her face and cheered.

"Sakura! Lighten up! You look like you've _never _even been inside a bar before!" she laughed.

Sakura clenched her teeth. "Well I never did. And I'm sure any other respectable young woman wouldn't have _either." _Sasuke smiled at her snappy comeback.

"Really?" Tenten asked in genuine surprise. "When Neji and I were dating, we used to go to bars _all _the time."

Neji nodded and the two of them walked inside.

"_That's _probably the place where you met all your ex-boyfriends you have today." Sakura whispered, not audible to Neji or Tenten.

Sasuke laughed when he heard what she said. For a minute, Sakura looked at Sasuke and they smiled. Maybe their friendship wasn't forever doomed yet.

Inside, the bar was raging. Everywhere they went, a drunk or a mental minded person was singing along to the bar's gang music. It was noisy, but Tenten loved it.

"Let's dance!" Tenten shouted. "I love this song!" She grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him to the dance floor, without much say.

Sakura watched with earnest and sat down at a nearby barstool.

Tonight was gonna be long…

And the hell really started when Tenten dragged Neji, Sasuke and Sakura to the dance floor for a break dance. And that's when…

Tenten saw a flyer on the wall and her eyes grew large.

Sakura watched with curiousity and glanced at what Tenten was staring at.

Her eyes grew wide along with Tenten.

The boys came to where they were standing and saw what they were staring at. They gaped.

"Let's do it." Tenten said after a few pauses of silence after staring at the flyer for so long.

"No…" Sakura said.

"Yes!" Tenten smiled and waved her hands in the air.

On the flyer it read: _Wanna join hot new fun? Well this bar is hosting a boy draft tonight for free at the club hotel. Switch BOYFRIENDS for the night! It'll be pure fun and a naughty night of surprises. _

"C'mon! Let's do it!" Tenten cheered.

Neji shrugged.

Sasuke and Sakura stared in shock. _A HOTEL? ARE THEY EXPECTING US TO DO SOMETHING NAUGHTY? AND ARE TENTEN AND NEJI JUST AGREEING TO THIS?_

"Alright. Let's do it." Neji said.

Meaning placing Sasuke and Sakura alone in a hotel room tonight with Neji and Tenten in another.

LET THE SWITCH OF THE BOYFRIENDS BEGIN!

**End of chapter. **

**I thank JENNY for inspiration. She was the one who pulled me out of my mood to bring me to type this chapter. I hope all of you are looking forward to the 4 of them switching boyfriends! (wink wink) **

**LUV YA, JENNY! **


	11. Love is more than rainbows and flowers

**My computer is sloowww… Oh yea, I watched The Devil Wears Prada. It's pretty good except a tad hard to decipher in the end. Anne Hathaway is pretty.**

**Other news, I get inspiration from reviews when you folks tell me to hurry up and update. So keep the reviews coming. I turned on my iMac today and I thought "Hmm…maybe I should work on chapter 11 of MSLG (My sweet Little Game) So I did….P.S, this chapter is more of an emotional episode with Tenten and neji. **

**Thank you, Tori. I've gotten lots of criticism from many people, but not as much support as you give me. MUA. Kisses everyone. **

**Read and enjoy. **

My Sweet Little Game Chapter 11

Tenten happily dragged Sakura, Sasuke and Neji over to the sign up counter for the Boy Draft. They decided to switch boyfriends for the night. It was all pure fun, Tenten had quoted, but Sakura wasn't too convinced. She tried to keep and eager and happy face on not to poop on anyone's party, but…

"Sir, we'd like to sign up for the Boy draft!" Tenten went to the sign up counter. The old man handed her a clipboard and grouched.

Tenten happily retrieved the clipboard with her sparkly manicured nails and scribbled in her name. She then filled in Sasuke's and Neji's names with a flourish.

Tenten looked at Sakura. "So how do you spell your name?" She asked Sakura with fake cluelessness. Sakura opened her mouth to respond, but Tenten waved it away and handed her the clipboard and pen instead.

"Oh well…you can just write it in yourself." Tenten chirped.

Sakura growled but angrily printed her name on the clipboard.

Tenten took the clipboard away from Sakura's hands and handed it to the old man. He grunted and pulled out 2 room keys.

Tenten reached for them and accidentally dropped one of them on the floor.

"Oops." Tenten laughed and reached down.

Neji stepped in and laughed too. "Here, I got it." he said as he picked up the dropped key on the floor and handed it gingerly to Tenten with a smile. Tenten smiled back sweetly.

Sakura's stomach rolled.

"Well…let's get it going!" Tenten cheered, teasing at the same time.

She stared at Sakura straight in the eye and smiled a big evil grin. She then took Neji's hand and guided (more like dragged) him to the hallway elevators.

"Our room is upstairs. I believe yours is on the 3rd floor." Tenten cooed to Sakura and Sasuke. The elevator closed with a "ding" and Sakura could hear the distant laughing of Tenten's cackling voice.

Sasuke and Sakura both stared at each other with horror. What _were _they thinking when they did this boy draft?

The old man stared. "Well? Go on! Go to your rooms!" he bellowed as more couples came in to sign up for the boy draft. Sasuke took Sakura's hand and dragged her to the elevator. Sakura gasped with surprise but followed anyways.

_In Sasuke and Sakura's room…_

There was one large king sized bed prepared and a few unlit candles. Sakura gaped and Sasuke sighed with anger. He would never live this down if this story got into the newspapers. Mostly, he was afraid of what Tenten and Neji could be up to right this instant.

"Well, this is great." Sasuke said sarcastically. He plopped down on one of the beds with fatigue. "This totally makes my day." He said bitterly.

Sakura pursed her lips. "Well don't look at me. I didn't plan for this." she said softly and crossing her arms. "If you knew how to talk your _girlfriend _out of this in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess."

Sasuke rose halfway up from the bed. "Hey! She's not my girlfriend."

"Everyone thinks she is." Sakura replied back. "And I have to pay for this!"

"What do you mean _you _have to pay for this?" Sasuke asked, indifferently.

Sakura opened her mouth to respond, but she held back. Best not to tick off the person you're sharing a bed with tonight anyways. Especially if the person _was _the person you had a crush on.

Sigh.

Can I go now?

No sorry, the chapter has not ended. Thus I shall continue. Well let's check on Neji and Tenten's share of the picnic, neh?

_Tenten and Neji's room…_

"There really is one bed, huh?" Neji eyed the small bed, made well for cuddling. He looked around. A few scented candles were lit and the place was decorated with red curtains. It looked a bit too much but he didn't complain.

"Isn't it quaint?" Tenten gushed, and collapsed onto the bed, happy as can be.

Neji continued inspection and probed around cautiously.

Tenten giggled and smiled cheekily. "What are you doing, Neji?" She asked.

"Just looking around." He replied bluntly.

Tenten laughed a bit and propped herself on her elbow, sexily. It was time to put her seductive powers to use. Not that she hadn't done it before with Neji when they were still going out. The old times, neh?

"Come here." Tenten cooed to Neji.

He turned around and stared, mouth wide at Tenten. Her hair was tossed around her shoulder creating a bold but manipulative look. She had already taken off her clothes, aside from panties and matching bra. She had a sly smile too.

"Tenten…" Neji said seriously.

She didn't wait for him to finish before she grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of her on the bed. She kissed him hungrily, but Neji wasn't looking for that and waited a sec before he pulled away from her.

"Tenten, listen." Neji said, breathlessly.

Tenten smiled, with Neji still on top of her. "What is it? I haven't done _it _for a while now, so I'll humor you and let you have some fun." She said softly. "It doesn't look like you have any fun with Sakura anyways."

Neji glinted at Tenten, angered. Her perfect eyes…perfect hair and her scent.

He sat up and straightened out his rumpled shirt.

Tenten sat up also, with a small frown. She touched and caressed Neji's long hair without a smile, seriously. She had never been rejected like this before. Tenten had always gotten everything from 1st base to home with boys. But not with Neji. She hadn't had sex with him and he wasn't willing to either. That was why she dumped him. But now, Tenten was offering him a chance to get together back with her again if he took up this opportunity. But he had the same indifferent attitude as before.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tenten asked, annoyingly.

Neji turned his head and stared straight at Tenten with serious eyes.

"Look, Tenten." Neji started. "I genuinely care about Sakura-san. It's the first time I really felt something I've never had."

Tenten listened. She also had never had a boy reject her while she was almost about to give it up to them.

"So I'm sorry." Neji finished. "I really liked you, Tenten. But our ship has sailed. It's time we moved on."

Tenten gazed into his eyes. Was that what it was really about? Is love really that simple? She pondered these questions before, but now it was over. Was she really over Neji, totally though?

"So, that's it?" Tenten asked silently, looking down. "You're fully committed to Sakura?"

"I know what I said before." Neji said, referring to the day of the bar episode where he had told her he would never let go of Tenten's hand before she let go of his. "But look at us. I was going to try this little boy draft tonight to see if I really did feel strongly about Sakura."

"But I haven't let go of _your _hand, Neji." Tenten said.

"I know. And I'll await the day you _will _let go of my hand until you find the man who you'll be able to say '_I was born to be with you.'_" Neji said, and leaned in.

He gave Tenten a soft gentle platonic kiss on the cheek.

Tenten looked up in his silver eyes with her own brown eyes.

She smiled gently and put on her clothes without a word. It was all understood. She knew what he wanted. And silently, she got up from the bed and grabbed her purse.

Tenten was about to leave the room as she opened the door slowly and gazed back to Neji.

"I already have, Neji. I found _you._" She said with a small smile.

"Thank you." Neji said, and stood up.

Tenten smiled slowly and closed the door behind her as she walked out.

There was a part of her that wanted to believe that she didn't love him. After all, she _was _the one who broke up with Neji. But as the truth dawned, it was obvious a part of her chased after him because she _wanted _to.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I really did love you Neji." Tenten cried, tears suddenly rained down as she walked down the hallway. Tenten bent over and buried her face in her knees. "I love you." She cried over a muffled voice.

"Please believe me…" Tenten wept. "Please believe me…"

_Sakura and Sasuke's room…_

The lights were out. Sakura was on one side of the bed while Sasuke was on the over, both trying to get as close away as each other as possible. However, Sakura did however; bump her knee against Sasuke's stomach once and that was awkward.

Sakura draped the blanket over herself silently and sighed.

She had always pictured herself with Sasuke on their "wedding night" but not like this. Reality was much harsher than imagination.

She heard a soft breathing noise from the other side of the bed and turned around slowly. Sasuke was asleep, as his breathing indicated. She stared at him and smiled.

The natural order of things was restored. All Sakura's troubles vanished in her mind. Just laying here peacefully next to Sasuke never crossed her mind. Maybe that was what love was all about.

But another thought reached her head. How was it going with Tenten and Neji in the other room? A sudden rush of blood boiled in her head with anxiousness. Neji wasn't like that, was he?

Sakura sat up slowly and draped her arms around her knees, heavy with thought. The harmony shared a few moments ago was suddenly lost.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked.

Sakura's head turned to face Sasuke, who was watching her, still lying down awaken from his brief nap.

Sakura turned away. His face…his eyes…every aspect reminded her of what life was before all this disorder crossed their path.

"Guess not." Sakura answered softly.

Sasuke sat up as well. He sighed.

"I'm getting a drink of water." He declared a moment later and got into his slippers and walked outside.

Sasuke walked slowly down the stairs to the lounge when a crouching body in the hall stopped him. He had a surprised expression on his face when he discovered it was Tenten.

"Tenten?"

The brown mess of curls bobbed up and down as she slowly lifted her head from her knees and stared, blankly. Her eyes weren't a mess. No, they weren't even red. But she looked dry. She looked _human._

Sasuke took a seat next to her on the floor.

Tenten smiled softly.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked her.

Tenten didn't answer but stared into space for awhile.

"You know, I wasn't always like this." She said softly, her voice cracking. The lights in the hall buzzed. "I wasn't like this." her eyes filled with incredible sadness.

Sasuke listened. Tenten was finally looking more like she wasn't a superhuman anymore.

"I had friends, I had good grades. The only thing I cared about was school and weaponry." She said. "But…"

Tenten lifted her head slowly and uncovered a genuine smile. "I discovered my passionate love for Neji."

Sasuke looked surprised. He opened his mouth but decided to keep shut and let her finish.

"I sound like some cheesy drama don't I?" She laughed and brushed away a lock of hair from her cheek. "I went crazy."

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall.

Tenten turned her head and stared at Sasuke, straight in the eye.

"Can I ask you something?" Tenten asked, seriously.

Sasuke turned his head.

"You're…"

He waited as Tenten popped the question.

"…In love with Sakura, aren't you?"

**End chapter.**

**Wow, 6 pages, this chapter. I think I did pretty good this time, didn't I? This story is coming to a stop on the next few chapters. I might extend it, cause I have lottas stories and ideas. Teehee.**

**R&R. **


	12. A Love finally Realized

**People are just BEGGING to progress reports on my other story, Naruto Truth or Dare. So far, I'm dry, blank and clueless. I've started the chapter up to like page 2 but now I'm done. I'll need a while to collect some clues before I resume it. **

**If anyone has a song called "Home Tonight" By Aerosmith, I WANT IT. Please PM me. **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: I have a blogger account you can visit to see daily updates on my stories (their status) and so on and so forth… it's in my profile as well. http://bubblesrinowayo. I'm thankful for wonderful reviews. **

_My Sweet Little Game Chapter 12_

"Good morning!" Sakura said, as she walked down to the lounge of the hotel. She was the oblivious one to all the trauma last night. In fact, when she woke up, Sasuke was no where to be found.

Sasuke was the only one at the table however. He looked up at Sakura and offered a smile. Breakfast was already spread out and Sasuke was reading a brochure.

"Where is everyone?" Sakura looked around.

Sasuke looked around. "Tenten went home with a migraine and Neji had an early practice he needed to catch. He told me to tell you he'll see you later." He said, trying to daringly conceive the fact that Tenten actually left last night and Neji went home shortly after that…

Sakura looked skeptical but sat down anyways. She stared as Sasuke indifferently continued reading his brochure while nibbling a carrot.

Sakura wondered what this quaint feeling it was in her stomach. Butterflies…calmness and tranquility. How long has it been since she's shared a meal with Sasuke in the morning with a big bright sun lit outside and a small breeze gently rustling the opened windows as soft distant clangs of silverware was heard.

Sounds exaggerated, but whatever.

"So…where did you go last night?" Sakura asked softly.

Sasuke looked up and looked back down. "I couldn't sleep so I took a walk outside."

Sakura nodded and stared down at her plate, a bit frustrated that Sasuke felt her presence in the same bed as him would be disturbing and unnerving. Normal teenage boys would have their hormones over brimming by now, but maybe Sasuke was just not interested in her…

She took her pair of chopsticks and started eating.

In Sasuke's mind, on the other side of the table, he was beginning to come to his senses. Life was complicated. And when you add in "love" it becomes even more complicated and harder to deal with.

_Last Night…_

_Sasuke sighed and leaned against the wall._

_Tenten turned her head and stared at Sasuke, straight in the eye._

"_Can I ask you something?" Tenten asked, seriously._

_Sasuke turned his head._

"_You're…"_

_He waited as Tenten popped the question._

"…_In love with Sakura, aren't you?"_

_Sasuke immediately lifted his head from the angle against the wall and stared at Tenten. His expression changed from surprised to immune to laughter and he laughed his solemn laugh. Was he in love with Sakura? That thought never crossed his mind._

_Tenten looked at him straight in the eye seriously and challenged him some more. "You love Sakura." She stated._

_Sasuke looked at her, smiling._

_Tenten looked at him solemnly. "Uchiha Sasuke, tell the truth. Do you love Sakura or not?"_

_Sasuke's smile disappeared and he propped his head back against the wall. He seemed to be in thought when he closed his eyes and answered Tenten's question._

"_No I don't." Sasuke said, seriously. _

_Tenten stared unbelievingly at him. "Then why were you jealous?" she asked him. "You set me up to see if Sakura would be jealous as well. Seems to me, she still has feelings for you." _

_Sasuke sighed loudly. "You're asking the wrong person that question. I'm have no feelings towards Sakura whatsoever. A person worthy of Sakura should be trustworthy as she's always claimed he's supposed to be. I wanted to make sure Neji wasn't a cheat"_

"_Seems like her man **is **trustworthy." Tenten replied._

"_Yea, I guess that Hyuuga guy is…" Sasuke said. "He genuinely likes her."_

"_Well I was talking about you." Tenten said, directing it at Sasuke._

_Sasuke turned his head and frowned. "Me…"_

"_When Sakura claims she wants a trustworthy man, she was referring to you, idiot." Tenten smiled softly. "I'd think it'd be quite obvious after 5 years of love lust after you, Sasuke." _

_Sasuke frowned._

"_Face it." Tenten declared. "Love is destiny. And no matter how hard you try to run from it, it'll get to you. And no matter how much other people have been hurt from it, you must accept it, live with it and move on." _

Sasuke vividly remembered last night with the strange confrontation with Tenten. He realized Tenten must have really hurt from Neji's claim that he loved Sakura. But it's true…

Love is destiny.

But no man would give up without a fight. Sasuke truthfully thought that there was no love connection between him and Sakura. It was child's love. There _was _no meaning under it.

Sakura sat dully, observing the hotel while eating an omelet.

Sasuke sighed sharply and put down the brochure. He stood up.

"I'm going to get some fresh air." He declared and left the table.

_Outside…_

Sasuke was having flu-like symptoms. His head was dizzy, his chest was pounding and he was flushed. The air was nauseating in that hotel so he escaped outside to catch a little breeze. The sun was up and villagers roamed about.

A blonde ponytail wagged as a pair of large sunglasses covered the eyes of a gorgeous girl, romping on the streets, a large hand bag by her side and a latte in hand.

Yamanaka Ino.

She lifted her sunglasses and spotted Sasuke right off the bat.

"Oh my. It's Sasuke." She said, with great regard.

Sasuke turned around by the mention of his name and saw the cute girl skip towards him, down the streets.

"Hello…" He greeted and paused.

"Hello yourself." Ino said pleasantly. Her nasty confrontation with Sasuke the other day seemed way passed them. Or at least her.

"It's a tad early for you to be out on the streets with nothing to do." Ino observed. "Were you drinking?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, I…" He paused, trying to find a good way to tell Ino that he spent a night at a hotel for a boy draft in the same bed as Sakura because his crazy girlfriend suggested the idea before creating public media dispute.

"It's a long story." He said.

"Does Sakura know?"

"What?"

Ino stared as if that question was the stupidest in the world. "What do you mean 'what?' I'm asking if Sakura knows."

"Knows what??" Sasuke asked, confused.

Ino opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself and smiled slyly. "You…you haven't heard?"

Sasuke wondered if the world was playing games on him. Somehow, this one week period was getting the best out of him.

"Heard what? If you're gonna make a point out of it, might as well tell me about it." he said coldly.

Ino pursed her lips.

"Does she know that Neji is giving her a promise ring?" Ino asked.

Sasuke stared. "A promise ring…"

"Yep. And you do know that promise rings lead up to engagement rings which lead to marriage and kids and---"Ino stated, oblivious to the dark cloud over his head.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked. "Does this concern me at all?"

Ino stared, puzzled. "Of course not. I was just wondering if _Sakura _knew, silly. I thought you'd know this by now."

"No, unfortunately, Neji forgot this little piece of news to mention." Sasuke said, dripping with sarcasm. "But it's fine. I'll let Sakura know."

Sasuke flushed as he turned away and began walking.

"Where you going?" Ino asked.

"Inside. I'm having flu-like symptoms. Best not to stay out in cold weather long." He claimed.

Ino smiled.

"Flu-like symptoms, eh?" She asked to herself and laughed.

Because that was the oldest trick in the book. Those symptoms are merely symptoms of undesired love.

**Feh. I have a bunch of ideas for this story. But this update went by pretty fast. As of my other story "Naruto Truth or Dare" check my blog on h t t p / b u b b l e s r I n o w a y o . b l o g s p o t . c o m /**

**It'll include update info. **

**Thanks for reading, everyone. I sincerely appreciate it. **

** 3**


	13. Losing your virginity accidentally

**AUGH. I'm really nervous since I'm gonna have to give a speech at the Class Student President. AUGH. I've rehearsed and everything with my friends, but I HATE (stress HATE) talking in front of crowds. I mean, classrooms are ok, like with the other people, but not in sprawling auditoriums with hundreds of people. **

**There's also the talent show next next week. Seriously, it never occurred to me to put my life on the line for this kind of thing. But my sister did. She sang "So Complicated." For the talent show last year and won a prize, but she's not doing it this year. GETTING READY FOR CHEERLEADING TRYOUTS AGAIN. Psh…stupid popular jerks. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **

_My Sweet Little Game_

_RIIII-NNGGG!_

_RIII-NNGGG!_

_RIIII-NNGGG!_

_RIII-NNGGG!_

_RIIII-NNGGG!_

_RIII-NNGGG!_

_RIII-NNG—_

Sasuke leaned over bitterly on his bed and slapped the alarm clock to snooze. The curtains ruffled against the wind and he sighed in bed, tired from a whole night of antics the other day at the hotel and a confusing confrontation with Ino and Tenten. Especially the boy draft part. He and Sakura didn't actually do anything, but it was still bothering.

He leaned to his side, small rifts of wind entering the room pleasantly. Outside, it was foggy and the sky was dark. It began to slowly rumble too. He groaned. Another soggy and dreary day.

The alarm clock began to ring loudly again and Sasuke huffed and slammed the alarm clock off and got out of bed, and into his navy blue robe.

He splashed some cold water on his face and his raven black hair was soaked. Sasuke was still in morning-mood but he was still at his hottest as he always is.

Sasuke leaned against the sink and sighed deeply in the mirror, with his eyes firmly focused on his reflection.

Today was the day…

The Ninja Ball. The one where Sasuke was unexpectedly rejected by Sakura for Neji, her _boyfriend. _He groaned and wondered what would happen if he showed up at the ball dateless. Then swarms of girls would be buzzing around him all night.

Then again, if he went WITH a date, there would be difference. The girls would just rip out his date's eyes and THEN buzz around Sasuke.

"Damn…" Sasuke muttered under his breath. He decided to stay home tonight and probably watch an old drama on TV while devouring a tub of pecan butter ice cream. It was what he did best.

The phone rang and Sasuke leaned his head down, pissed. "Who's calling at this fuckin hour?"

Who would call besides NARUTO?

"SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE!" Naruto bellowed on the other line when Sasuke picked up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TODAY?"

Sasuke groaned and stuck the phone away from his ear to avoid eardrum damage.

"Naruto…" Sasuke growled. "Don't call me at this hour and shout in my ear!"

"WHAT? YOU HAVE TO SPEAK UP! THE WIND OUT HERE IS REALLY ROU—"Naruto shouted. "I'M ON MY CELL-PHONE AND IT'S HARD TO TALK!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and hung up on Naruto without a second's doubt.

Moments later, the phone rang a second time and Sasuke, head down, dark shadows over his head, stomped to the phone and answered it roughly and sternly. "…What do you want, Naruto?"

… Pause on the other line.

"Sasuke?" A female voice sounded.

"Mmg?" Sasuke questioned. This was unexpected.

"It's Ino…" The voice said.

"Oh." Sasuke replied bluntly. _How'd she get my number again?_

"Good morning…" Ino said. "I know the weather kinda sucks, but can you come down to the Yamanaka Flower shop in a bit? We need to talk."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. "What for? There's nothing you can't say on the phone."

Ino sounded a bit exasperated. "No, this is important. It's about Sakura."

Sasuke's heart thumped a bit when you get nervous. He paused and then said into the phone, "Is she ok? Should I come down to the Flower shop now?"

"Nothing serious, but come down as soon as you can." Ino declared in the phone and hung up quickly.

Sasuke sighed and tossed on a black jacket and pants to hop downstairs to the Flower Shop and see what Ino wanted to see him about.

_At the flower shop…_

Sasuke reached the shop at the nick of time when the clouds were beginning to drizzle and distant rumbles of thunder could be heard. He looked at the sky and went inside the shop to find Ino before the weather took a turn for the worst.

"Welcome!" Ino said, from the counter, wearing a flowered apron and her hair in crimped fashion. She was cute, but Sasuke had more important things to talk about. "Ah…Sasuke."

Sasuke stood at the doorway, staring at Ino and panted after running down a set of stairs.

"Well?" He asked. "What do you need to tell me?"

Ino gave no means of rushing and she presumed to water a plant on the counter with a water can before having a blank stare on her face. "Oh yea…"

Sasuke went up to the counter and cornered her. "Tell me now."

Ino smiled at Sasuke pleasantly. Her cotton iris perfume hit him like a parade of grenades. He blinked away the sudden sweet aroma and stared at her with serious eyes. "_Well…?"_

Ino sighed and walked around the counter and led him to the back storage room of the shop. She dangled a set of keys in his face and smirked.

"Come in here, Sasuke." Ino ordered him and led him into the dark storage room. He was hesitant, but followed behind her.

SLAM.

The doors slammed shut and Sasuke turned around, abruptly as Ino had snuck out of the dark room without Sasuke's notice. He was surprised, but not as surprised as what was about to come next.

The room was lit with candles…pink and red deco was hung around the small room and a kotatsu bed was spread on the floor like some arranged ritual. His eyes bugged out…sitting on the kotatsu was sprawled out in a skimpy silk robe staring seductively at Sasuke.

Naruto…

Just kidding.

It was _Tenten._

He continued to stare, not sure of what was happening. Tenten stared at the ceiling with large eyes and then made eye contact with Sasuke in a serious manner.

"Hey…" She said softly.

"…" Sasuke was clearly stunned. What was going on?

Tenten got up from her fixed position and tugged at Sasuke with wide eyes. He began growing dizzy. He rested a hand on his head.

Tenten smiled. "Surprised, Sasuke-kun? Ino and I set this up."

_Ino…that backstabber._

He rubbed his eyes as he grew dizzier. What's happening?

"That perfume…" Tenten said. "Ino's perfume you sniffed…it's intoxicating, isn't it?"

Sasuke knelt down, overcome by acute nerves and strong perfume.

"Just lay still, my toy." Tenten licked her red lips. "It'll be over in a matter of seconds…"

Sasuke passed out.

Tenten grabbed his hands and hauled him on the kotatsu and toyed around with his black jacket tentatively.

"You see, Sasuke…" Tenten said to the unconscious Sasuke. "I always get my way…and in this case, I want Neji. Since I can't have him right off the bat, I'll have to settle with you and let this bring me advantages so I'll get Neji in the end." She smirked cunningly.

She lay on top of him and stripped off his jacket…then his pants. All that remained was his underwear and his T-shirt.

_2 HOURS LATER…_

He opened his eyes. Sasuke was somehow in a room…different from the lacy pink one he was in before he had blacked out. All he remembered was…Tenten and Sakura's name being mentioned. Someone obviously hauled him out of that previous room into this new one…

He felt strange, lying in the bed on the floor.

His heart thumped wildly.

_Oh my god… _Sasuke thought to himself as cold sweat dripped down his forehead. _Did I do something…_

He couldn't remember anything right now. He had no idea if he had been the one to strip his clothes off by himself or another evil lurking being did the honors.

Sasuke peeped underneath the covers down there…

He jerked his head up and clung the blanket closer to his chest, which was beating wildly like a drum.

_Uh oh…_

Sasuke had managed to get his clothes on without much trouble as he discovered them thrown in a corner, untouched. There was no other presence in the room and he dressed quickly. He had no clue where he was or why he was there…_naked._

The door slid opened shortly and he jumped into the air, surprised.

Tenten appeared in the doorway and smiled. She glanced knowingly at Sasuke.

Sasuke gulped. _Don't tell me I gave it up to…_

Tenten smirked at him and another voice could be heard down the hall…

Sasuke looked up…oh crap. This was…the BALL ROOM. Why was he in the ballroom? Distant clatters of heels could be heard, so obviously, the Ninja ball had already started without his knowing. Sasuke glanced at Tenten… "Don't tell me I'm…"

The voice at the edge of the hallway got closer.

"Tenten-san, I don't understand why I'm being led down here…" the voice said.

Sasuke almost burst his lung as the door slid wider and…

Sakura opened the door next to Tenten (who was leaning on the doorway) and gasped at Sasuke…

Messily dressed and hair ruffled with a blanket and sheets on the floor while Tenten was dressed in a similar manner…

"Yep, Sasuke." Tenten smiled. "Welcome to a _non_-virgin world."

"Sasuke…" Sakura gasped.

"Sakura!" Sasuke struggled for breath. "It's not what it looks like!"

**End of chapter.**

**Well there you have it. Sakura somehow thinks Sasuke is an animal who made love to Tenten willingly without some doubt. If it's confusing, PM me about it. **

**Ai…such a pain in the ass…love. **


	14. Something's aren't as they Seem

**I haven't written in forever. Mostly because of the stress of NEXT WEEK'S TCAP. Yep, it's similar to an SAT in highschool, but for middle school. Gah, I'm nervous. Anyways, I'm glad I'm getting this story ready for Easter. As for my other story, "Naruto Truth or Dare", I got started on it, but it's not going anywhere at the moment. Keep waiting, my patient ones. **

My Sweet Little Game Chapter 14

_Sasuke looked up…oh crap. This was…the BALL ROOM. Why was he in the ballroom? Distant clatters of heels could be heard, so obviously, the Ninja ball had already started without his knowing. Sasuke glanced at Tenten… "Don't tell me I'm…" _

_The voice at the edge of the hallway got closer._

"_Tenten-san, I don't understand why I'm being led down here…" the voice said._

_Sasuke almost burst his lung as the door slid wider and…_

_Sakura opened the door next to Tenten (who was leaning on the doorway) and gasped at Sasuke…_

_Messily dressed and hair ruffled with a blanket and sheets on the floor while Tenten was dressed in a similar manner…_

"_Yep, Sasuke." Tenten smiled. "Welcome to a non-virgin world." _

"_Sasuke…" Sakura gasped._

"_Sakura!" Sasuke struggled for breath. "It's not what it looks like!"_

Back to now…

In a huff, Sakura was running down the hallway with the guilty Sasuke running after her and Tenten smirking as the two ran further away. She sighed deeply and rubbed her head as Ino popped up behind her, in a paisley blue kimono.

"Plan X: success?" Ino asked Tenten.

Tenten looked up at the ceiling while leaning on the doorway.

"We'll see."

…

Sakura huffed loudly as she ran into the ballroom, which was half filled with eager young ninja in their gorgeous gowns. Sasuke chased after her and called her name harshly.

"Sakura!" He yelled.

Some heads turned and snickered as Sakura ran further into the crowd. She didn't want to talk to him right now…not now. She still couldn't believe that he lost his virginity to Tenten. Was it intentional to hurt her?

"Sakura! Stop running!" Sasuke ordered and continued his chase.

But Sakura had vanished in the crowd, as Sasuke bobbed around for awhile to look for her. Some people stared at him and snickered but Sasuke just threw off their taunts and sped past everyone to go and find Tenten and Ino.

Tenten and Ino were walking down the hall to the ballroom just as Sasuke ran down the same hall and spotted them, walking silently as stone and with indifferent attitudes on their faces.

"Tenten!" Sasuke glowered loudly and halted to a stop. Tenten and Ino stopped walking as well.

Sasuke panted after running so much but he held a firm glare at the both of them.

"Can we help you?" Tenten asked in a bored manner.

"Wipe that stupid leer off your face!" Sasuke yelled at Tenten's completely unmoved face. "You set me up to hurt Sakura, didn't you? Both of you!"

Ino smiled with a genuine touch. "Something's aren't as they seem." She moved forward in her light blue kimono to face Sasuke firmly.

Sasuke blinked at Ino in surprise. _Something's aren't as they seem? _

Tenten walked forward as well in her apathetic tone. "That's right. So before you bad mouth us, you bastard, learn what you're dealing with." She walked off with Ino following at her side.

_What?_

…

…

"Wow, this place is HUGE!" Naruto shouted loudly at the golden chandeliers above him. The ballroom was indeed large and he smiled in a doofy grin as Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji neared him.

"Evening, Naruto-kun!" Lee greeted in his dashing dress robes and his hair combed out. Neji, who was beside him, actually wore a smile and his grey kimono was indeed very charming as a feel girls peered at him from behind.

Naruto, himself, had on an orange dress robe that was both playful but cute. He smiled. "'Sup, Lee? Neji?"

"Have you seen Sakura-san?" Neji asked Naruto.

"Er…I don't think." Naruto said, looking around. "She was with Tenten when I first saw her."

Speak of the devil, Tenten and Ino immerged from the crowd and walked towards Naruto, Lee and Neji with little smiles as if they were innocent of some crime.

"Evening, boys." Ino smiled.

"Hey Ino!" Naruto smiled and Lee waved kindly.

"You look good, Tenten." Neji said solemnly and nodded in her direction. "Same goes for Ino-san."

Tenten, had on a drop dead gorgeous layered orange/pink dress that complimented the apricot blossoms pinned in her hair and her clear pink lips. She smiled kindly. "Thanks."

"Hey Tenten, wasn't Sakura-chan with you earlier?" Naruto asked.

Tenten cocked her head. "I believe she was. But then she ran off, so I don't know right now." She looked at Neji square in the eye and bowed her head kindly and then walked off with Ino.

"That was strange." Lee said. "Tenten is acting weird. Isn't that right, Neji?"

Neji lowered his head without answering. "Hold on, Lee. Wait here. I'm going to talk to Tenten."

…

…

Sakura walked onto the clear balcony of the ballroom. No one was there, so it was silent and calm. She sighed deeply and brushed back her pink hair to it's side. Her 3 inch red magenta heels were beginning to ache, especially after that chase with Sasuke.

_Sasuke… _She thought to herself. _Why am I so upset? Maybe it's because I…_

"Ah, Sakura-san." A gentlemanly voice called from the doorway.

Sakura lifted her head and smiled with surprise. "Neji!"

"What are you doing out here? It's cold." Neji said softly and walked onto the balcony. "I've been looking for you."

Sakura faked a smile. "I was…getting some fresh air. It's stuffy in there."

"Were you with Tenten earlier?" Neji questioned barely interrupting Sakura.

Sakura stared, surprised at his sudden outburst and that he knew about it. "Tenten-san…" She said softly. "I was…"

"Did she say anything to you? Because if she did, just ignore her." Neji said, sitting down on the ledge of the balcony facing Sakura. "Don't listen to her, she's just trying to hurt you."

Sakura looked down. "But why?"

Neji opened his mouth as to explain, but closed it just in time. "It's complicated…"

Sakura nodded. "You guys were…dating before, right? I know."

Neji looked into her eyes and said in a deep voice. "Sakura…don't worry about her. Just…take care of yourself."

Sakura laughed a half-hearted laugh. "You're talking like a priest, Neji. Don't worry. I won't take what she says to me to the heart." But deep inside, her heart welled with anxiety. Neji could be easily lost. Especially to the hands of Tenten.

But Neji's eyes were filled with sadness. Sakura blinked. Did she say something to offend him?

"Neji, hey…cheer up." Sakura said. "I think tomorrow the weather is going to be nice, so we ca-" Sakura was cut off as Neji interrupted her by embracing her.

"N-Neji?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry." Neji said. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Sakura's eyes grew wide. "I…"

"Sakura!" Another voice shouted from the doorway of the balcony.

Sakura lifted her head and Neji cut off the hug as they both stared at Sasuke…at the doorway.

Sakura opened her mouth but she felt pained and shut it. "Sas…"

Sasuke gave a glower at Neji and with a huff, walked off.

Sakura got up and raced after him. "Sasuke-kun! Wait!" She raced out the balcony, leaving Neji still sitting on the ledge with a solemn attitude. He stood up slowly as the owls hooted and the big bright moon shined.

"Ino…" He said.

A blonde ponytail from atop a tree dangled and swayed in the breeze. Ino, who was indeed on top of the tree and listening to every word he and Sakura had shared smirked and sat up. "Well done, Neji. Mission accomplished."

She sprinted off the tree and hopped onto the balcony. "I better report to Tenten." She said with a smile and hopped away.

Neji, who was left alone on the balcony, closed his eyes and sighed.

"Be happy…" He said. "…Sakura."

**End of chapter.**

**Ok, I'm sure you guys are SO VERY confused. But everything will be cleared in the next chapter, which will probably be the last one. **

**I loved writing this fic, and SasuxSaku are still one of my beloved couples. SO keep reading and tune in for the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Review, please. **


	15. The Ninja Ball Climax

**A/N: **Ok, I'm glad it's Summer, but I'm pissed. I don't know why, I just am. And I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Alright, here it is. Chapter…um…chapter 15.

**Last chapter: **

"_Ino…" He said._

_A blonde ponytail from atop a tree dangled and swayed in the breeze. Ino, who was indeed on top of the tree and listening to every word he and Sakura had shared smirked and sat up. "Well done, Neji. Mission accomplished."_

_She sprinted off the tree and hopped onto the balcony. "I better report to Tenten." She said with a smile and hopped away._

_Neji, who was left alone on the balcony, closed his eyes and sighed._

"_Be happy…" He said. "…Sakura." _

**My Sweet Little Game Chapter 15**

"Sasuke! Stop!" Sakura shouted at him and chased him. "Stop running from me!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Why was he so upset over this whole thing? So what if Sakura was dating Neji, mister pretty boy? But he knew…if he really did love her, he had to let her go. Let her be happy with Neji.

Sasuke turned abruptly around and stared at her straight in the eye.

Sakura skidded to a stop and panted. "S-Sasuke…"

He didn't make a face. Just a cold indifferent emotion.

"Please. I just wanna talk." Sakura offered and put her hands around his cheek. He backed away and stared at the floor.

She bit her lip and sighed. "Ok, just hear me out." She paused and started again. "I want to talk to you. I want to love you. And I'm pouring myself to you right now so please…" she stopped and tears came rolling. She rubbed her eyes and then sniffed.

"Can't we just…go back to the way we used to be?" Sakura sobbed. "Before Neji and before we ended up like this?"

Sasuke opened his mouth. "We can't reverse time and you definitely can't change things the way they are now."

Sakura breathed out. "But I want to try! Let me show you." She walked closer to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Sasuke backed away from her and pushed her away. "Sakura…"

Sakura shook her head. "Sasuke, I—"

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted at her. He held up his hands in midair. "Stop! Stop chasing me and then chasing Neji and then not being able to decipher your real feelings. Be happy with him already and let me live me life." He finished it with a harsh note then began to walk off.

"But I _love _you!" Sakura shouted at him.

He stopped. _"I love you too, Sakura." _

He wanted to say it. He wanted the words to flow out of his mouth and settle everything. But there was one part of him that couldn't bear to see her suffer again in the hands of love. She deserved Neji. He could treat her better than he could himself.

"I'm sorry. But I don'tlove _you_." Sasuke said, not bothering to turn around. With those last words, he walked off.

(----)

Tenten walked down the hallway in search for Sasuke. She had talked to Neji about the whole set up earlier.

_A few moments ago…_

"_Alright then. It's all set up." Tenten smirked when Neji found her on the other balcony. "I'm hoping Sakura will be grateful when she figures out what we did."_

_Neji didn't reply to her. He just leaned against the balcony ledge peering down. _

"_Are you really ok with this?" He asked her suddenly but quietly. _

"_What do you mean?" She challenged him._

"_Letting Sasuke go. I mean, you set up everything up from when you had sex with him." Neji said. "Your whole plan to set Sakura and Sasuke up. Are you alright with all that?" He looked at her in eye._

_Tenten looked up at the sky without a smile. "What's there to be alright with? It's the right thing to do. They were meant for each other."_

_Neji smirked. "I guess so. And you've changed a lot during the whole thing. At first, I thought you wanted to break me and Sakura up…but I can see your plan now. It's really…selfless." He said. _

_Tenten didn't reply and continued looking up at the sky. _

"_What part of this is selfless?" Tenten asked softly. "You have no idea…"_

_Neji stared at her. "What do you mean?"_

_Tenten smirked but kept a clean air. "All of this. The whole plan…was just for my own benefit. I'm really am selfish, aren't I?" She looked over at Neji and smiled a pitied smile._

_Neji only smiled back. "No. It's bold. And that's exactly what you are."_

_End Flashback…_

…

Tenten pattered down the corridor to find Sasuke. But the place was so big and so full of people it was hard just to get around, much less find a single person in it.

She was about to give up in that direction and turned around, to bump right into Sasuke.

"Oh geez, you ok?" Tenten asked Sasuke.

But he paid no heed to her and walked away. Tenten stood there, puzzled for a moment but then grabbed his arm and ordered him to stop.

"Wait! Sasuke, stop!" Tenten held on. "What's the rush?"

Sasuke stared at her for a minute and thrust her hand off his arm.

"Where's Sakura?" She asked seriously.

Sasuke turned to look at her. "She can live happily ever after with Neji. I don't give a damn." He started walking off and left Tenten standing there, still interpreting the whole situation. She immediately began tailing after him when she recognized what he meant.

"Wait!" Tenten shouted. "You mean you told her to stay with Neji?! Didn't she tell you she loved _you?_"

Sasuke didn't stop walking. "She doesn't mean it. She's confused right now about who she really loves. Besides, I don't love her."

Tenten chased after him still. "Hold on! Don't—"

Sasuke turned around abruptly. "Look! She's happy with him, so stop—" Before he could finish, Tenten slapped him in the face. She grabbed his collar and pinned him at the wall. Sasuke, clutched his red cheek, shocked.

"Alright look here!" Tenten ordered. "Someone's confused here, and it ain't Sakura! You love her but you don't want to admit it cause you think love is stupid and that she truly belongs with Neji! Now, she throws herself at you and yet you reject her _again._"

Tenten pushed him harder against the wall. "Don't tell me that you're denying loving her, Sasuke!"

Sasuke stared at her, stunned. He didn't respond but he wanted to. To say thanks and say that he really did love her no matter how much he denied it. No matter how much he wanted to smash his head against the wall for falling to love or how much he wanted to kiss Sakura every night.

Tenten loosened her grip on his collar and backed up. "Sasuke. If you really love her, shout, scream and do _everything _you can to prevent losing her again."

Sasuke stared at Tenten with newfound respect. "Tenten…"

"What are you standing there for? Go chase after her now!" Tenten ordered, pointing in the direction Sasuke came from.

Sasuke smiled and did as he was ordered.

Go chase after her…to prevent from losing her.

(----)

Sakura, walked lightly in the empty hallway. She had no idea where she was walking. And only the soft tapping of her heels could be heard as they echoed. Clutching her forehead, she exhaled and tried to hold back tears, even though she really just wanted to cry right now.

Sakura leaned against the wall and slid down, crouching at the floor, with her gorgeous gown spread out on the floor under her.

She had lost Neji. And Sasuke in the same night.

"Forehead girl." Someone barked.

Sakura lifted her head to see Ino standing before her.

"What are you doing?" Ino smirked. "I was looking for Sasuke and I thought you'd know where he was."

Sakura didn't answer and just shook her head. "I don't…" But she couldn't finish since it hurt too much to talk and her throat was raspy. If she said a single word, she was afraid she'd burst into tears.

Ino sighed and slid down the wall to crouch right next to Sakura.

"You're lucky." Ino suddenly declared.

Sakura turned her head to look at her.

"I mean, Sasuke loves _you._" Ino said and flung her arms out for dramatic effect. "And yet, here you sit, complaining about how your life has turned out up to this point." She shook her head and sighed.

Sakura didn't reply. She could only look down.

"OK fine. So it really sucked." Ino said. "But he does love you. Look at the way he's behaved throughout your whole relationship with Neji. He protects you, Sakura. Like no one else."

Sakura sighed. "You're wrong. He turned me away."

"So now you're gonna turn_ him _away?" Ino asked.

Sakura didn't reply.

"Look. If you love him, _fight _for it. Even if the pain becomes too much to bear. You're never going to win if you don't continue fighting." Ino smiled at her. "How're you gonna move forward if you won't take chances?"

Sakura looked at her. She attempted to smile. "You know, you're not so bad as Ino the Shrink." Her voice was raspy.

Ino smiled. "Go find him now."

(----)

"Neji! Where did Sakura go?" Sasuke bellowed at him.

Neji turned around from his conversation with a couple of girls to see Sasuke, all sweaty and anxious. "You went after you. What happened?"

But Sasuke didn't wait for an answer and took off again to find her. This was his last chance. He had to find her before he lost her again.

Sakura was running around looking for Sasuke as well.

They were both running in circles.

Ino and Tenten were both watching them from afar and smiled.

"So our plan did work after all." Ino said. "I'm surprised, Tenten. You did this all for those two?" She pointed at them.

Tenten sighed and crossed her arms. "No. I'm not bold enough to do that. More like, I wanted Neji for myself."

Ino laughed and shook her head. "But hey, you could have just stole him away from Sakura if you wanted. So it is a nice thing to do." They continued watching the two. Tenten smiled softly.

"Those two better be happy together." Tenten said. She sighed and closed her eyes, smiling. "Ah well. They were meant for each other. This isn't something to worry about."

Ino sighed and laughed. "You're right." She walked off right after Tenten.

**End of chapter.**

**Late update. Eek. I'm obsessed with Bleach right now. And the Sims. And I'm kinda sad because summer is almost over. Anyways, NOTE: For Naruto Truth or Dare fans, I'm getting to work on that chapter, but I've lost inspiration. So you'll have to wait longer. **

**EEK. EEK. EEK. My dad's friends are going to New York for 3 days and I'm taking care of their dog! **


End file.
